Healing My Broken Soul
by Sey-Lei
Summary: Pavo, a new recruit in the Shepherds, asks Lon'qu for help with his swordsmanship. Lon'qu agrees, unaware of the consequences that may follow. (Read before you judge, full summary inside, Pavo is not Robin, PavoxLon'qu, fluffiness, some M rated content in later chapters, one shots with bits of previous chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Yay… first FE fic…

Okay small summery time:

Lon'qu and Pavo were introduced to each other when Pavo was asking around for help with their swordsmanship. Lon'qu volunteered, begrudgingly, but was glad that Pavo was not a woman. Later, Lon'qu, Pavo, Vaike, and Libra were sent to scout the perimeter. Unknown to them, Pavo was placed on a hit list, due to their amazing support to the army, and was ordered to be captured alive. The bandits have found the group and have begun their onslaught, with more than 20 men.

And so we begin with the story…

"Um, Lon'qu?"Pavo asked in a high, but boyish voice.

"Hm?" he grunted back to his new comrade. He stared at Pavo through squinted eyes. Pavo was only a few inches taller than Ricken and Nowi, he had chin length purple hair that slightly curved inwards, and he wore a long, but fitting black robe with gold lines and with thin armor covering that shone in the sun.

"I was wondering if you would be able to help me on some swordsmanship, Lon'qu" he requested in a hopeful tone.

"No. Get someone else to do it" Lon'qu shot at him coldly.

"B-but I asked everyone else… and they were either busy or said I was hopeless… or at least that was what Maribelle said…" Pavo sighed out.

"And you think I am not busy?"

"W-well I've been watching you for a while and all you seem to do in your spare time is practice… I-I thought that I could be a good practice partner for you and improve my skills at the same time." Pavo argued.

"Hm… you make a good point… all right boy, grab a real sword and face me. If you want to catch up, then you must practice with real danger!"

'U-uh… I-if you say so sir…" Pavo stuttered, and with red on his cheeks, quietly as he ran to grab a sword. When he finally chose one, he returned to Lon'qu and got into a battle position. "Alright, I'm ready." They both ran towards each other and crossing their swords.

Many hours went by, and with every second, Lon'qu always had an advantage over Pavo. His speed and expert swordsmanship always conquered over Pavo's weak slashes and poor swordsmanship. It seemed like that Lon'qu was holding back even. At last, Pavo fell to the ground and was beat. Lon'qu must admit however, that he had stamina and persistence.

"Well then, you need more work" Lon'qu told Pavo with a cold expression.

"A-as if you didn't tell me with your combat. You were obviously holding back." He panted, desperately trying to regain oxygen. "Gods… I've been cut everywhere…" Pavo examined all his wounds and struggled to stand up. As Pavo was about to fall down, Lon'qu clenched his arm and lifted him up with ease. "Th-thank you Lon'qu" Pavo coughed out as he made his way back to his tent, presumably to recover.

"He certainly has potential, but he needs more work. Good thing he is not a woman or I wouldn't be able to strengthen him in order for him to not die." Lon'qu thought aloud.

*skip to supper*

As everyone sat down in the mess tent, everyone continued to stare at Pavo, with the exception of Stahl, who was already stuffing the stew down his throat.

"Oh Gods! Pavo! What happened to you!? Who did this!?" shouts erupted from the table, questioning all the wounds Pavo had.

"It's nothing… I was just training some agility and… um… I fell down a hill that happened to have sharp stones everywhere." He lied in attempts to protect Lon'qu's reputation with the Shepherds.

"Well, please be more careful then Pavo. You must not harm yourself to much due to your importance to us." Robin lectured.

"Pavo… you're gonna get yourself killed…" Cyrus, Pavo's older brother, worried.

"Y-yes sir…" Pavo sighed before he started to spoon stew into his mouth, indifferent to its taste. Lon'qu stared at Pavo with a questioning look before eating his own stew.

*after dinner*

Pavo wandered around their campsite, before being interrupted by Lon'qu.

"Why?"

"Why what Lon'qu?"

"Why did you lie to them?"

"Oh… that… well I didn't want them to think that you were an enemy by wounding me like this. I'm the only one that knew you meant no fatal harm." He smiled.

"Ah, Pavo and Lon'qu glad you two are here." Frederick addressed both of them. "Hopefully, your wounds aren't too harsh Pavo, for you need to go on a scouting trip two days hence with Lon'qu, Libra, and Vaike. And I will not hear otherwise." Frederick stated, with no chance of arguing.

"Uh… I hope so too…" Pavo stated before heading into his tent, retiring for the night with Lon'qu doing the same.

*next morning*

Pavo stumbled upright, his wounds healing considerably, but still present. He stumbled out his tent and went to clean up.

"Nng, it still hurts, but I think I'll be able to go on our scouting trip tomorrow, I hope." Pavo thought out loud as he cleaned his wounds from yesterday. "Everything seems to be healing fine though."

"What seems to be healing well Pavo?" Lon'qu startled Pavo by appearing behind him and spoke in a loud voice.

"Eep! Lon'qu you scared me! And you know what 'seems to be healing well' Lon'qu! I swear that I thought you were gonna kill me a few times!" Pavo shouted at Lon'qu, hoping to intimidate his teacher, but to no avail.

"Well… are we going to train again today Pavo?"

"Are you kidding me?! Robin and Cyrus freaked out at me after supper, saying that I should stop training for a while!" Pavo stuck out his lower lip in a pouting gesture. Lon'qu, seemingly amused by this, bended down to Pavo's height and simple stared at him for a while. "L-Lon'qu?! You're scaring me!" Pavo pounced back, unaware that he was still at the pond and fell. "Argh! Now I'm all wet thanks to you Lon'qu! Hm… Well I guess the idea of a bath isn't so bad."

"Heh… You are a strange one Pavo." Lon'qu unconsciously chuckled. Pavo was annoyed that Lon'qu found this amusing and bounced back up to grab Lon'qu's arm and drag him in the pond as well. Lon'qu growled and stared at Pavo with anger in his eyes. Pavo just simply giggled and said "Payback."

Pavo stood up and beamed at Lon'qu. "What? I thought friend joked around with each other?"

"When, exactly, did we become friends Pavo?" Lon'qu growled, soaked from top to bottom.

"Well… uh… I dunno… you don't exactly need permission to become friends with someone Lon'qu." Pavo chuckled nervously. Lon'qu continued to glare at Pavo. "Well… on second thought, about the bath… I think I'll wait until noon!" Pavo ran as fast as possible away from Lon'qu and Lon'qu just watched.

"He… is even stranger than I thought." Lon'qu sighed as he stood up, dripping wet. Lon'qu swore that he could hear Pavo yelling for help.

*A while later*

Pavo sat in his tent, eating some candies that Gaius gave him and read a book, unknowingly; Lon'qu slowly crept into his tent, smirking at his thoughts. Lon'qu bent down to Pavo's ear and said his name loudly. "Ahhh! Lon'qu! Stop it!" Pavo whined while he crept into the corner farthest away from Lon'qu.

"Heh… something about… 'payback' Pavo?"

"Lon'qu… you are being strange… you're not like this with everyone else in the army!"

"Well… I thought this would be fine… since we are… 'Friends'… Pavo." Lon'qu smirked.

"W-wait… friends? You mean you and I are friends! Hooray!" Pavo hugged Lon'qu before being abruptly pushed away. "Eh… sorry Lon'qu." Pavo apologized before crawling out of his tent. Lon'qu crawled out of Pavo's tent and went back to his one, preferably to prepare for the next day's activities.

*Night*

"Well Cyrus… I think we should retire for the night…" Pavo said to his older brother.

"Yeah… You too… you gotta go patrolling and I don't… well… nighty night little…bro…" Cyrus commented, noticing Lon'qu heading towards them. "Oh hi Lon'qu. Heard you guys going patrolling tomorrow. Keep my little… brother safe… or else." Cyrus went from a nice and delighted manner into a dark and threatening tone easily.

"Cyrus…" Pavo scolded "You're being over protective again… now go to sleep."

"…Okay… night" Cyrus waved as he went back into his tent, his dark crème messy orange hair flowing in the night's breeze. Pavo sighed at his older brother's rudeness.

"Sorry Lon'qu…"

"It's fine. Why is he like that anyways?" Lon'qu questioned. Pavo, seemingly feeling unsettled being asked this question sighed.

"Well, since you are a friend, I could tell you. Long story short, our parents and sister were killed. We were sent into a foster home where he made friends easily, but I was hated by his friends. He found out and immediately threw those so called 'friends' of his away and cared for me instead. But… brigands attacked our area and tore us apart and we were split miles upon miles between each other. After two years, we found each other again. Yet, this war that broke out here in Ylisse tore us apart yet again. I think you remember recruiting my brother earlier than me. He did say to you that he was looking for his younger sibling right? Well we found each other again here and that's that." Pavo explained.

"Wow… he is one devoted brother." Lon'qu commented, almost enviously.

"Yeah, well… I apologize if he offended you in any way possible." Pavo said to Lon'qu. "…Oh and you might wanna be careful… he finds his way around things and watches almost every single person I talk to and I find it really annoying!" Pavo exclaimed the last part loudly. If all was silent, an aggravated 'Dang it!' could have been heard from none other than Cyrus. Giggling, Pavo returned to his tent and went to sleep as Lon'qu did the same, a hint of humor on his face.

*The next day, during the trip*

As the group traveled throughout the forest, Vaike was being loud and obnoxious as usual, with the rest, silent.

"Hey! What do you think we're looking for?" Vaike yelled.

"We must keep lookout for enemies, in hopes the Gods will keep them at bay." Libra replied calmly.

"Hey! Pavo! How ya doin' back there!?" Vaike yelled once again.

"Fine… just… fine… I think." He grunted. The trek went on for about two hours and Pavo's wounds from two days ago are slowly torturing him with every step he takes. A little more ways into the trek, they heard rustling.

"Huh? The Vaike just heard something!" More rustling came. Everyone grabbed their weapons, but for some reason, Pavo clutched his fire tomb tighter than usual. All of a sudden, bandits started to appear. The group was completely outnumbered and did their best to fight back. Libra and Vaike did their best to swing their axes as quickly and accurately as possible, while Lon'qu and Pavo did their best to kill their enemies immediately. They were all doing well, until they heard a scream.

Pavo collapsed to the ground with a large wound in his stomach.

"Oh Gods… Lon'qu! Bring Pavo to safety! I shall heal him once we have finished these forsaken bandits!" Libra yelled. Lon'qu took no time to carry Pavo over his shoulder and run into the thicket. Along the path, he was blocked in by three bandits.

"Alright now boy, hand over the little girl and we might just let you live!"

"What? Girl? You must be mistaken?" Lon'qu shouted furiously.

"You try to fool us boy? That girl has the same exact appearance as the one that boss described to us! Now hand 'er over!"

"Grr…" Lon'qu growled and sliced the bandits with ease and ran to a clearing and placed Pavo down, supported upright by a tree.

Minutes later, Pavo woke up and their vision was incredibly blurry.

"Nnng… Lon'qu? Libra? Vaike?" Pavo groaned as "he" got up, apparently healed by Libra.

"How many more secrets have you been holding from us?" Lon'qu growled at Pavo.

"W-what?" Pavo stuttered.

"Y-You're a… woman." Pavo stepped back and stared down in guilt, hoping that Vaike and Libra will back her up.

"Come on Lon'qu! Go easy on her! She was just trying to be friends with ya!" Vaike protested.

"I don't care! Get out of my sight Pavo!" Pavo backed off cautiously and started to cry a little.

"I… I thought we were friends. If you are to act like this to me… why did you not just let me die out there then Lon'qu?" Pavo went off with Libra and Vaike, leaving Lon'qu alone in the clearing.

"Why? Why did she do this to me?!" Lon'qu yelled. "She knows my… issue… but she continued to… befriend me…" Lon'qu started to think to when he was comfortable around Pavo. She protected his reputation; Pavo joked around and acted as a simple kind person with no needs what-so-ever. Immediately, Lon'qu regretted his decision and ran after the rest of the group, that was now long gone.

"I-I really liked him V-Vaike…" Pavo hiccupped. She was crying all the way home. If it weren't for those damned bandits, they still would have been friends. Vaike and Libra now knew why Pavo pretended to be male. She had feelings for Lon'qu, but knew his aversion to women, so she decided that being friends with him was the next best choice.

"Eh… Pavo… err Pavia… that's your real name right? Whatever… Teach thinks that you should stay away from him from now on."

"Well, may the Gods help you with this issue Pavia" When they got back, Pavo, otherwise now known as Pavia, ran into her tent as Libra and Vaike took care with the briefing with Frederick. Pavia sniffed and cried all afternoon until Lon'qu showed up inside her tent. Pavia looked up and gasped at the sight of Lon'qu.

"W-what do you want Lon'qu?" Pavia sniffed

"You're in my tent Pavo." Lon'qu told her coldly.

"F-fine I'll g-get out… and it's Pavia now that you know who I really am." Pavia hiccupped as she fled the tent. Pavia didn't understand her feelings anymore. She deeply cared for and loved Lon'qu, knowing his fear of women, but continued to have feelings for him and portrayed as a boy to get closer to him. Unfortunately, Lon'qu found out her true gender, he feared her now.

"Wait, Pav…Pavia." Pavia ignored Lon'qu and continued to run away from his tent. "Pavia! Wait!" Strong hands gripped her shoulders and turned her around to face a stern Lon'qu. "Why did you… why did you pretend to be a male… why?" Lon'qu questioned.

Pavia's eyes darted back and forth "W-why are you holding me?" she whimpered right before Lon'qu jumped backwards.

Shuddering, Lon'qu said "N-no reason. Now answer my question." Lon'qu grew a beet red blush on his face.

"I… I did it because… because I just wanted to be your friend" Pavia shook nervously.

"You… are a terrible liar Pavia. Now tell me the truth." Lon'qu squinted at Pavia. Now that he knew Pavia was a girl, he saw her in a more feminine style. She was flustered and her face had a more girly figure now.

"Uh… I…well… L-Lon'qu… I… I can't tell you!" Pavia ran away with her hands covering her face. Lon'qu however, caught up with her and pinned her up against a tree, shuddering.

"Too bad, you have to tell me. I do not enjoy doing this, but I must know why." Pavia shuddered at the closeness, but decided it was the best course of action. If he was going to dislike her, she might as well get this trouble off of her chest.

"F-fine! If you want to know so bad… I pretended to be a boy to get near you b-because I… I have… special feelings for you…" Pavia diverted her eyes away from Lon'qu and a red blush formed on her face.

"What?!" Lon'qu stumbled back, covered his mouth and blushed madly.

"Th-That's why I didn't want to tell you! Now that you know… leave me alone!" Pavia ran away and hid in her tent. Lon'qu, still bewildered at her confession, went back into his own tent to think for a while.

*One week later, after supper*

"Heya Lon'qu! You have any idea where Pavia is? She missed dinner! And it was her favorite! Though I have no idea why that cheese pasta with beef is her favorite… I mean it's fine but… but I'm trailing off my point here… where is she?" Vaike rambled on.

"No… I do not know where she is" Lon'qu answered coldly.

"Jeez! Someone's grumpy! Well, let me know if you find her. She's got everyone worried, especially Cyrus." Vaike grumbled as he walked away. In truth however, Lon'qu was extremely worried and crushed that Pavia disappeared. He didn't know why, but he felt like that he needed Pavia around to be happy. She had always uplifted him when he didn't know her true gender. Lon'qu needed to clear his mind and went to the pond. He walked towards the pond and a shadowy figure was there. As luck would have it, it was Pavia, with a solemn expression on her face.

"'Leave me alone…' hmph, best last words to a friend ever…" Pavia scolded herself. "Well if he is happy, then I should be too… after all, he doesn't love- L-Lon'qu!" Pavia went to turn around and was faced with none other than Lon'qu. As Pavia attempted to run away, she was stopped when Lon'qu grabbed her hand. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Pavia… were the things you said back there … a week ago…true?" Lon'qu asked without facing her. Pavia looked away from Lon'qu and meekly nodded. Then, Lon'qu did something Pavia thought he would never do. Lon'qu dragged Pavia close to him and had her face dangerously close to his. Pavia reacted by gasping and covering her face. "I-I can't believe I'm doing this to you Pavia… but… I didn't realize how I truly felt about you… until you confessed." Lon'qu shuddered, but inched his face closer to Pavia's. "All week I thought about you and how you always smiled, laughed, and communicate with everyone. You kept everyone's morale up, and even if you disappear for one hour, you get everyone into a panic, like you did today. You got me especially panicked… I never meant to hurt you before… but now you're here… in my arms… safe."

"L-Lon'qu! What are you- MMPH?" Lon'qu placed his lips over Pavia's. Despite having the one she loved hold her and love her like this, she struggled, but it soon faded away into a sweet, passionate scene. One of Lon'qu's hands was on Pavia's back and the other on her head. Both of Pavia's hands were on Lon'qu's chest and her bright lavender eyes were closed in bliss and happiness.

When he finally retracted and let go of Pavia they both looked away and stared at the ground. After a few minutes of silence, Lon'qu finally broke the unsettling silence by saying "Pavia… I… I do not know what to do now…" He blushed.

"Honestly… I do not know either…" Pavia looked up at Lon'qu to find out he was staring right back at her.

"Well… I think that I would like to ask you to be my…my… my wife." Lon'qu stuttered and looked over his shoulder to hide his embarrassment; a ring was in his hand that was outstretched.

"…No" Pavia replied while looking down, arms crossed as if she were cold.

"What?" Lon'qu replied, surprised and pain stricken. "I…I thought you…"

"No… this is about the time I wake up…"

"I don't understand Pavia…"

"This is about the time I wake up from… this dream again…" Pavia sighed out sadly. "Once I wake up… this will have never happened and you will go back to ignoring me.

"This isn't a dream… it's reality…" Lon'qu caressed Pavia's cheek, feeling wetness on them.

"No Lon'qu… this is a dream… a dream come true…" she looked up and smiled to reveal she was crying. But she was not sad; she was overcome with joy and happiness. Lon'qu stared at her and was overcome with happiness as well. It was visible on his face; he gave a rare but visible smile. Pavia ran over to Lon'qu and buried her face to his chest and smiled. Lon'qu slid the ring over her finger and rested his chin on her head and hugged his new wife. Lon'qu thought he would never feel this way again. But Pavia… she sent off this energy that was able to pierce the barrier around his glass heart.

The intimate moment was uplifted when Pavia whispered "Lon'qu, I have one more thing to ask you. Please don't leave me… I've had so many people leave me… the only people that I have left in this world is my brother and you Lon'qu… don't leave me alone in this world again. It hurts so much."

"I…I promise… I won't leave you… and you won't leave me…"

"I promise Lon'qu and-"Pavia had tried to say, but was rudely interrupted by none other, but her brother. "Now I hate to interrupt this adorable little couple but you have to get back to camp." Pavia and Lon'qu's faces grew a red blush, but they followed her brother.

After being bombarded by worried Shepherds, everyone went to their respective tents, all but Lon'qu and Pavia. They returned to Lon'qu's tent because it was bigger. Pavia sat in Lon'qu's lap and simply cuddled against him, smiling, eyes closed. Lon'qu held Pavia close to him, as if he feared that she might escape from him. He opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of an angel. His own angel. The only one that he loved now and he refused to let her go.

"Pavia?"

"Yes…my love?"

"Thank you… for repairing my heart…"

Before she drifted off to sleep, she whispered "And I thank you… for healing my broken soul."

Author's Notes

Derp… one shot with Lon'qu… unless you guys don't want it to be a one shot. If you guys like this, I will put in three more chapters. One with Lon'qu and Pavia's life together after the war, a tragedy (?), and maybe a raunchier version of when Pavia went into Lon'qu's tent ;D

Review fairly please

(Virtual cookie to anyone that gets the dream reference :D

Hint: Pacthesis)

Moments That I Loved

"Lon'qu slowly crept into his tent, smirking at his thoughts." No, no, no Lon'qu. You no rape Pavia :(

"Lon'qu however, caught up with her and pinned her up against a tree, shuddering." Once again, you no rape Pavia Lon'qu

"He didn't know why, but he felt like that he needed Pavia around to be happy. She had always uplifted him" Sad Lon'qu is Adorable

"Oh hi Lon'qu. Heard you guys going patrolling tomorrow. Keep my little… brother safe… or else." Cyrus! Why you so flipping worried!

"Well, since you are a friend, I could tell you. Long story short, our parents and sister were killed. We were sent into a foster home where he made friends easily, but I was hated by his friends. He found out and immediately threw those so called 'friends' of his away and cared for me instead. But… brigands attacked our area and tore us apart and we were split miles upon miles between each other. After two years, we found each other again. Yet, this war that broke out here in Ylisse tore us apart yet again. I think you remember recruiting my brother earlier than me. He did say to you that he was looking for his younger sibling right? Well we found each other again here and that's that." How the flying flip is this a short explanation Pavia? Hm?


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to do more… I do too much happy writing XD and out of order writing FTW!

Spoilers Peeps! … andalittlebitoflemonermahger dpleasedon'tjudgeme… but seriously, some sexual content in here. Viewer discretion is advised. (I will label le lemony parts /slapped)

(Seriously people read the warnings… Fire Emblem does not belong to me, nor does Lon'qu, but Pavia is my OC :U)

Title: Dreams of Reality

*After War, in Ferox Castle*

Pavia stared out the night window. The town was sleeping, with few lights coming here and there. Pavia sighed out as she sat on the bench connected to the window. It had been three years after the war with Grima and Plegia and surprisingly, everyone had lived, thanks to Robin. Even Robin himself had survived; he was found by Chrom and Lissa in the same exact field they had found him in when they had first met; the news was wonderful and it lightened everyone's spirits. She sighed sadly, missing everyone back in Ylisse. Her brother had stayed back to care for his new wife, Cordelia. She missed him dearly, but they always sent letters to each other and visited twice a month. Pavia however, followed her husband, Lon'qu back to Regna Ferox in order to support him with him becoming Basilio's right hand man. And with her help, they both got Basilio back on the throne again.

Over the years, Pavia had grown to be more lady-like. Her silky hair now reached down to the middle of her back, her chest had only grown slightly, but enough to make her look like a woman, her face still retained the boyish charm that everyone adored however. She now wore her baby blue night gown and was ready to go to sleep, but always adored to look outside the window to see the town that she now lived in. Brigands hit once in awhile, but were never able to match Ferox's might.

As the door squeaked open, there stood Lon'qu in a simple black baggy long sleeved shirt and long comfortable baggy black pants. He didn't change much appearance wise, but personality wise, he grew more open and less serious, thanks to Pavia. Pavia felt her husband's presence, but did not turn around. She sighed out and closed her eyes. She dragged her legs closer to herself and hugged them. Lon'qu, seeing his wife like this, grew worried and walked towards her.

"What's wrong Pavia?" Lon'qu asked while snaking his arms around her.

"I… I miss my brother…so much… and everyone back in Ylisse." Pavia sighed as she curled her hands around his wrists.

"…I understand… you can go if you want…" Lon'qu let go of Pavia and went to stand next to their double bed.

"W-what? I don't understand…" Pavia looked over to Lon'qu with a confused expression present on her face.

"…You may leave and go back to Ylisse if that pleases you… I just want you to be happy…" Lon'qu diverted his gaze away from Pavia.

"Lon'qu…" Pavia stood up and went behind her husband and hugged him, "Don't you remember the promise we made three years ago?"

*Flashback*

"Lon'qu, I have one more thing to ask you. Please don't leave me… I've had so many people leave me… the only people that I have left in this world is my brother and you Lon'qu… don't leave me alone in this world again. It hurts so much."

"I…I promise… I won't leave you… and you won't leave me…"

*End of Flashback*

"It was by my own decision to come here with you Lon'qu…nobody else's." Pavia sighed, remembering the proposal he made all those years ago. Pavia let go of Lon'qu and he turned around to face her.

"I'm… so happy that you remembered that Pavia." Lon'qu smiled as he cupped Pavia's face. She just simply smiled and slowly removed Lon'qu's hand from her face. Pavia glided over to their bed and lied down on the left side, with Lon'qu lying down on the right. Pavia fell fast asleep and turned on her side to face Lon'qu. Lon'qu, however, was wide awake. He stared at her sleeping figure and cupped her face. She looked so calm, unlike when she was still an assassin. Technically, she still is, but now, she was practicing magic. Sighing, Lon'qu removed his hand and went to sleep as well, unaware of the following events.

*Next Day*

Lon'qu woke up, not surprised that his wife was already awake. When he got dressed into his myrmidon outfit, he went into the hallways to find Pavia. The first place that went into Lon'qu's mind was the training grounds in front of the castle. As expected, she was there; shooting balls of fire at a fire proof target, if fire was tiny sparks.

"Eh? What's wrong with this magic tome?" she questioned out loud.

"It has been drained Pavia." Lon'qu answered. Pavia looked up to see Lon'qu.

"Aw… but this is the last one!" Pavia pouted. One thing Pavia never lost over the years was her frequent mood swings.

"Heh, then let's get you a new one. I think there is another tome we can get you in town." Lon'qu held Pavia's hand and she followed him to the market. They walked on the path and Pavia stared at Lon'qu with a happy look on her face. "Yes Pavia? What do you need?" Pavia just smiled and pressed herself against Lon'qu.

"I'm just happy that we can still spend time like this together Lon'qu. You're always so busy…" Pavia said with a hint of sadness.

"I…I'm sorry Pavia." Lon'qu hugged Pavia.

"It's okay, I understand." Pavia smiled and continued to walk with Lon'qu and hugged his arm. "As long as you are still here… I could wait all my life to do this again…"

*In town, after buying the tome*

"Thanks for buying me this Lon'qu!" Pavia thanked him. Lon'qu just smiled and pecked her head. Pavia blushed and looked away. She will never be able to get used to getting kissed by her husband in public. She walked around town with him and finally decided to go back home. They walked down the same path, but this time, something felt unsettling. "L-Lon'qu? I feel scared for some reason."

"Yes…something… doesn't feel right." Lon'qu said as he drew his sword, Killing Edge. All of a sudden, brigands jumped out of the thicket. They were surrounded and some brigands were tied up and held back by others and they had a purplish tint on their skin.

"L-L-Lon'qu! Look! I don't know how b-but… Risen!" Pavia clutched her fire tomb. Lon'qu didn't know how, but it was true. Risen.

"What!? I thought we expelled them forever?!"

" Tsk, tsk, kids. These aren't those Risen from the future. These are true undead. Reanimated corpses if you please." One of the brigands sneered. The corpses moaned and growled in hate and hunger. Though there were only five of them, they seemed to be dangerous enough to be held back by four brigands. And as the two of them feared, the brigands let go of the ropes and fled.

"Ah!" Pavia shrieked as she shot a gust of wind at one. The seemingly upgraded Risen got back up and still ran towards her. "I…I can't beat it with magic…" She whimpered as she drew a small dagger she had kept hidden in her boot. She stabbed the corpse, but it refused to go down. It just continued to growl and attack mercilessly.

Lon'qu was not having an easier time. His sword kept on getting stuck in the Risen and he started to grow exhausted. He panted and continued to slash at the Risen. He turned his head to try and see if Pavia was safe and was completely horrified. She was on the ground, unconscious and bleeding. She was bleeding badly. It looked as if she was run over with a boulder. Lon'qu's anger grew and sliced down the Risen that seemingly did this to her. His anger fueled his power and sliced up the remaining Risen and fell to his knees.

"Pavia! Pavia!" Lon'qu yelled and cradled her in his arms. "Please wake up…" Tears formed in his eyes.

"Mmn…Nn?" Pavia groaned as she regained her senses. Her pure lavender hair was now stained with blood. Her body was scratched all over, but it didn't seem like it bit her or anything. "Am I still alive?"

"Yes… Yes you are Pavia" Lon'qu's tears splashed on her face. As he helped her stand up, she groaned.

"I-I feel like I've been crushed with a heavy object." Pavia whimpered as she leaned on Lon'qu. Her eyes started to widen and she pushed Lon'qu aside. "No! Look out!" She was hit with a spear in her stomach and collapsed. It seemed as if time had slowed down and the amount of blood was terrifying. Blood streamed out of both her wounds and mouth.

"No! Pavia!" Lon'qu fell to his knees and stared at his dying wife. "P-Pavia! No! Don't die! I-I swore that I'd never let this happen again!" Lon'qu cried.

"Lon'qu…Don't…Don't cry…please" Pavia lifted her hand and caressed his face. She attempted to smile, but the blood made it look less convincing to Lon'qu. Lon'qu took both of her hands and more tears escaped from his eyes. Pavia wiped them away, but more took their place.

"I-I promised to keep you safe. That I'd always protect you! I failed you…" Lon'qu cried Pavia looked away in guilt and closed her eyes.

"No… I should be sorry…Lon'qu…" Pavia forced herself up and kissed Lon'qu's cheek. "Sorry…so sorry… Lon'qu… I…love you…" With that, Pavia had taken her last breath.

Lon'qu shuddered as he shot up the bed. He panted and saw that he was covered in sweat and glanced to the right. It was Pavia, safe and sound. It was all just a nightmare. Lon'qu swiped the cold sweat off of his head and cupped Pavia's chin. She wasn't dead, she wasn't dead he told himself over and over again. Slowly, Pavia woke up slowly and stared at Lon'qu, who was visibly shaken.

"Mmn? Lon'qu? Are you okay?" she murmured, still half asleep, "It's barely past midnight…"

"I…I…" He stammered, not wanting to worry his wife with his troubles. His panting, sweat drenched face, and fearful expression gave away his trouble for him however.

"You… had a nightmare… didn't you…?" Pavia said in more of a monotonous tone then a questioning tone. Pavia looked to the door and sighed. "Wait a moment please…" she stated while walking out the room. Lon'qu was still sweating and ran his fingers through his wet hair. It was true, he never spent much time with Pavia when he became Basilio's right hand man and now thoughts ran through his head. What if Pavia was assassinated when he wasn't with her? What if the same brigands from three years ago try to get her again? These kinds of thoughts trailed through his head and he didn't know what to do.

When Pavia came back into the room, she had a small jar of something in her hand. "What is that?" Lon'qu said as he stared the shiny glass jar. Pavia said nothing as she sat down beside him.

"Lon'qu… close your eyes." Pavia sighed, ignoring his question. Lon'qu did as he was told and moments later, felt a cold cream on his forehead, the consistency of honey. Pavia spread the cream on his forehead with delicate fingers until there was nothing left on his forehead. "Now… think of what you want to dream of…" Pavia instructed and Lon'qu did as told. He closed his eyes and conjured up the images in his head and Pavia placed her fingers on his forehead and allowed a small stream of energy to flow through his forehead, causing a jolt of pain that made his eyes snap open. Pavia's face was centimeters away from touching his. Lon'qu stared at her with dumbfounded and soulless looking eyes and his mouth was slightly agape. Pavia didn't seem surprised and continued to trail the energy into his forehead and slowly, put him into a deep sleep.

Lon'qu twisted his head and looked around him. He was back at the area where Pavia had asked him to help her train. He smiled and knew what to do this time.

"Um, Lon'qu?" A younger, boyish Pavia questioned once again. Lon'qu turned around and saw Pavia, back when he knew her as Pavo and as a boy.

"Yes Pav…Pavo?" Lon'qu had to pretend that he didn't know that Pavia was a girl.

"I was wondering if you would be able to help me on some swordsmanship, Lon'qu" she asked again, in the same exact words.

"…I do have some free time. Fine then Pavo." Lon'qu wanted to pretend to be cold, but somewhat more open.

"Oh okay then- What? Did you say yes? I thought you were going to say no… Oh whatever… I'll go get the practice swords." Pavia ran away while Lon'qu stared. Like Ricken and Nowi, she was a lot older then she looked. She had the appearance of a 13 year old, but in actuality, she was turning 19 and she didn't seem to share everyone's point of view; she thought she looked like a tomboyish woman. Lon'qu at the time was 21 and heard rumors about how old Pavia really was. When he found out that was true, via her brother, Lon'qu ran into town and got the ring. He remembered when Pavia admitted her feelings, he still thought she was a child and was confused for what seemed like an eternity. Pavia was a master of deceit and trickery.

"O-okay… I'm back!" Pavia ran to him with two bamboo swords. Lon'qu took one and legitimately brushed his fingers over her exposed fingers that came out of her fingerless gloves. Pavia blushed and ran a few feet away from him. "Alright I'm ready; let's get this fight started! "She announced a lot more enthusiastically than before.

They both ran at each other, but this time, Lon'qu went easier on her and allowed himself to lose. She was able to hit him, even with her clumsy strikes. Lon'qu on the other hand, missed many, many strikes.

When he was defeated, he was on the ground and stared at Pavia, who had a sad look on her face. "Oh… did I win?" She said almost dejectedly. She stared at him with hurt eyes. She was literally crying. "Lon'qu… did you go easy on me? You lost on purpose… didn't you…?" She fell to her knees and stared into his eyes, looking for truth. It seemed as if she was the one that wanted to lose.

"Err…" Lon'qu looked away. He could never stare at his wife, hurt and sad, even if it was a dream "Perhaps…"

"Lon'qu!" She yelled agitatedly "I'll never be better if I have a bad teacher!" Pavia slapped her hands over her mouth, but the words had already come out. "Uh…I-I-I didn't say that out loud!" She stared at Lon'qu with dread filled eyes. He stared back with confused ones… almost like he was thinking.

"What did you…?" Lon'qu stared at her with anger in his eyes, but with a little hint of mischief in them. Lon'qu leaned over to Pavia and stared deep into her eyes.

"I-I didn't mean it!" Pavia attempted to cover up her mistake. It failed miserably.

(Hey… young peeps like 10-13 year olds should leave right now until you see the second triple parentheses sign. Second one peeps. Got it?")

"You're going to need to be punished for that…" Lon'qu growled with lust in his voice and a smirk on his face. Pavia didn't detect his intentions however. Lon'qu crawled towards Pavia.

"L-Lon'qu! W-what are you doing?!" She yelped when Lon'qu curled his fingers around her wrist. He didn't speak, but yanked Pavia closer and latched onto her neck with his mouth. "A-ah… Lon'qu… this isn't right… we're both…male…"

"No… I know your secret… Pavia." Lon'qu smirked against her skin as she gasped out loud.

"H-how…?" She stammered, trying to hide the need and want from her voice. She whimpered as he bit her neck softly.

"That doesn't matter." Lon'qu continued to suck at her neck and enjoyed the throaty groans she emitted.

((( Peeps! Stop here and go to the next sign with the triple parentheses if you do not want to see some sexual content! Peeps of age 17 and under or unmatures should not go on! Don't say I didn't warn you…)))

(Alright fellow pervs let's go on 8'D /slapped I meant no offence whatsoever)

"L-Lon'qu…A-Ah!" Pavia moaned out as he trailed his tongue on the right side of her neck. He slid his hand under the robe she wore and stung her sensitive stomach with his fingers. "Lon'qu…!" she panted in a husky voice. She feared that they would get caught, but Lon'qu didn't care what so ever, this being a dream. Tired of her neck, he lifted the robe over her head and stared at her. She wore nothing but a tight black tube top that showed small developing breasts and hot pants of the same color that didn't even reach to her knees. Embarrassed, Pavia curled up in an attempt to cover herself, but failed ultimately when Lon'qu pushed her apart, with him being stronger and such.

"Why did you hide this…" he trailed his fingers up and down her curvy hips as she sighed and winced at the sensation. Lon'qu bent down and trailed his tongue over her collar bones. He retreated to stare into Pavia's eyes. One was closed and the other was barely open. Wanting to see more of a reaction, Lon'qu took his palm and shoved against her sacred area, causing her to whine and wince. As Lon'qu applied more pressure and movement, Pavia panted harder. Her face was now red in embarrassment. Lon'qu continued this, gradually rubbing faster and harder, bathing in the satisfaction of overpowering her. He continued until she heard her squeal and attempt to make more movement, in attempts to gain more pleasure.

"Ah! L-Lon'qu!" Pavia panted heavily and stared at Lon'qu with needy and lust filled, heavy eyes and had her tongue hanging out. She was all sweaty and exhausted, which caused a tightening in Lon'qu's pantaloons. He retreated suddenly and started to pant heavily staring at the bulge that poked a small shape on his sash. Pavia sat up and stared at him, confused. She finally knew why when she trailed her eyes down to his sash. Pavia tackled Lon'qu and latched her lips onto his neck this time.

"Nng!" Lon'qu grunted as Pavia left a path of saliva down his neck. She bit down on Lon'qu's neck, but not as gently as he did it. Her fangs sank into his skin with ease and she retreated with blood flowing out of his wound. Lon'qu grunted in pain, but it was soon replaced with a gasp as she licked the blood off. While he was distracted, Pavia shoved her hand down his pants, drawing a husky moan from Lon'qu. "P-Pavia…" Lon'qu moaned out, completely forgetting this was a dream. It was Pavia's turn to smirk against his neck and she teasingly trailed her fingers down his sacred area, a lot more slowly than when he did it. "Pavia…stop…it…"

"Oh… Stop you say?" Pavia teased as she took her hand out of his pants. Lon'qu stared at Pavia with disapproval and need in his eyes before she smirked and stuffed her hand down his pants again and gripped his rod, drawing a moan of lust and satisfaction. Chills went through Lon'qu's body as Pavia trailed her hand up and down his area. The minutes flew by as if they were seconds until Lon'qu suddenly shot up and cringed. He emitted sounds that sounded like mixes of moans and sighs. Pavia took her hand out of his pants and found that it was covered in a sticky substance. Lon'qu's vision started to fade, presumably falling asleep.

(((Alright young peeps! You can come back in now :D You didn't miss much… besidesLon'qugettingitonwithPavia /shot dead who keeps trying to freaking kill me? What the heck…Someone call 119! Err… XD)))

Lon'qu slowly sat up and groaned. Every part of his body was tingling. He then remembered every single part of his dream. Every. Single. Part. Lon'qu blushed and shuddered. It was not the same dream he imagined. It wasn't that… vulgar. Perhaps it was created as he progressed through the dream. He looked to the side to see Pavia was still sleeping. She must've been exhausted when she trailed all that energy into his head. As if it were planned, Pavia woke up just after he did and yawned.

"D-did it work?" she stammered, presumably still tired, face flushed red for some reason.

Lon'qu looked away and blushed. "Yes… Yes it did…" he sighed. Pavia, trusting him, turned around and got off the bed with red present on her face. Lon'qu, however, noticed and stared at her. "Pavia? Are you alright?"

"Y-yes… perhaps a little under weather…" Pavia stuttered looking at Lon'qu. Over the years, he had gotten used to the signs of Pavia lying and gave her a deadening stare as he walked up to her. Pavia, seeing this, blushed and sighed at the hopelessness of the situation. "I…err…uh… remember the trail of energy that went to your head?" she asked, with Lon'qu nodding. "It… uh… well… it…forces me to share the dream with the one I gave the energy to…" Pavia rushed the last part, but Lon'qu heard and understood every single word. As he widened his eyes in realization, he grabbed the wrist of the fleeing Pavia.

"Did you… take any part of it…?" Lon'qu blushed madly as he stared at Pavia. The question was well answered when Lon'qu scanned Pavia's red, embarrassed face. Lon'qu turned around and stared at the floor in embarrassment. Pavia, on the other hand, leaned on the door frame and blushed. All was silent until Lon'qu grabbed Pavia's arm turned her to face him. Lon'qu just stared into her eyes and smirked. "It was your doing… wasn't it…?"

Pavia gasped and diverted her gaze away from him. She molded the dream into his liking, but didn't want to admit it. Lon'qu just continued to smile and when he finally let go, he went out the door and Pavia gulped down the stone in her neck. She ran into the bathing room and stared into the mirror. Her face was a deep scarlet color and she continued to shake for some weird reason. When she had finally started to calm down, Basilio came into the room."Hey, Pavia. Lon'qu just ran up to me to remind you to meet him at the training grounds in the deep forest as soon as possible." Basilio gave out a hearty laugh. "Deep forest eh? Where no one can see or hear you scream. Sounds like something is happening eh Pavia?" Basilio teased. Pavia looked away and blushed. Without a word, she shooed Basilio out of the room (possibly injuring him in the process) and changed into her training outfit. It consisted of a tight black bodysuit, a dark purple vest with pockets for knives, dark purple belts and sash, and boots with sharp heels.

When she finally got to the training grounds, Lon'qu was there, but not in the expected garments. He wore a black tank top that was intentionally ripped in many areas that showed off most of his muscular chest, loose black pants that also had rips in them, but Killing Edge wasn't present. "L-Lon'qu? What are you planning?" Pavia whimpered, almost excited. Lon'qu said nothing but approached Pavia and latched his lips on her neck once again. Dazed, Pavia sighed out, "That dream… is it the dreams of reality...?"

Author's Notes

Three in one for the win! XD Maybe the next chapter will have them doing mommy and daddy magic ;D Oh and by the way, I chose not to bring in the future child because of confusion issues. NERG! Spring break is over… next chapter will be up in about a week.

EDIT: I changed "Grimleal" to "Plegia and Grima" because techinically, this is one year after Grima's battle


	3. Chapter 3

…Mommy and daddy magic it is… NOT INTENDED FOR PEEPS UNDER 18! Ahem… Let's go on where we left off now shall we?

Title: A New Family

Once again, little kiddies must not be here.

And this will be shorter than the rest

There is non mommy and daddy magic after the triple parentheses again :3 You had better read it cause it has major plot-ness…ness.

Lon'qu sighed softly near Pavia's neck that brought a shudder out of her. She gripped the strong arms that caged her and her legs started to wobble under the heat of the situation. Her chest heaved up and down as Lon'qu trailed his fingers down the thin bodysuit. He stuck his nose into her ponytailed hair and inhaled her scent. Pavia gasped as she felt something push up against her thigh. Lon'qu unbuttoned her vest and heard knives clatter on the grounds. The next thing he took off was her belts and sash that fell gracefully to the floor. Lon'qu pushed Pavia down onto the grassy field and latched onto her lips. Pavia blushed and sighed in bliss. Her hands were pinned to opposite sides of her head and she was barely able to move an inch with Lon'qu on top of her.

Pavia yelped as she felt Lon'qu's knee push up against her area. He grinded it up and down as he watched her expression twist. When he had been satisfied with the present show he was granted, he removed his knee and lifted the now weakened Pavia into his lap. He unzipped the near last article of clothing and grunted in displeasure when he found out the she still wore the tube top and hot pants. The hot pants had a visible wet spot however, that Lon'qu caught. He rubbed Pavia's thighs and teasingly pushed his index finger and middle finger into the wet spot which resulted in Pavia groaning in need.

Annoyed with the constant teasing, Pavia pushed Lon'qu onto the ground and brushed her hand ever so slightly above the mound on his pants, causing Lon'qu to shudder. She applied little pressure, which helped little with his ever growing erection. Lon'qu grunted and squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth in silent moans. Pavia latched her lips over his opened mouth a shoved her tongue in with no warning. Lon'qu let out a muffled groan and allowed a stream of saliva out of their mouths. They both lashed their tongues at each other and Lon'qu enjoyed the friction she applied to his member.

Finally sharing the feelings Pavia had earlier, Lon'qu shoved Pavia down and bit down on her neck, slicing the fragile flesh open and letting blood flow out. Lon'qu lapped up all the blood and pushed himself up to look at Pavia. He had now marked her as his, as if she wasn't already. Pavia stared at Lon'qu with heavy and lusty eyes. His incisors were marked with red blood and that mere detail gave him an unbelievably sexy look. A certain dark spot on Pavia's pants grew larger.

Pavia pushed herself on top of Lon'qu and started to slide his pants down, until tight black shorts was the only thing on his legs, not including the noticeable bulge in them. Lon'qu blushed and did not make eye contact with Pavia, even when she stared right at his face. Pavia slid her delicate fingers down Lon'qu's face in an attempt to gain his attention and when that didn't work; she took an a lot less subtle approach.

Pavia wrapped her fingers around Lon'qu's covered member and squeezed as hard as she could, drawing gasps and moans from him. Lon'qu pushed himself up into a sitting position and tensed up. Every time Pavia squeezed, he leaned forward and moaned audibly. Pavia stopped immediately when she saw him pant faster and harder, which lead to a very irritated Lon'qu. Pavia blushed as Lon'qu stared her down and gasped when she felt something cold push down her hot pants.

Lon'qu slid his fingers among her wet folds and watched as she writhed around. Lon'qu shoved her to the ground and slid one finger into her, drawing gasps and moans out of her. When Lon'qu shoved another finger into her, Pavia screamed out and let streams of saliva fall from her mouth. Lon'qu smirked as he took his fingers out, covered in a gooey liquid. Pavia panted and blushed a crimson red. She blushed even harder when Lon'qu trailed his tongue over his index and middle finger while staring Pavia down.

Pavia didn't resist when Lon'qu gripped her tube top and pulled it over her head, showing her under developed breasts. She instinctively covered herself though, until Lon'qu started to pull her hot pants off, which resulted in Pavia gasping and attempting to cover her whole entire body, which failed miserably. Lon'qu pushed Pavia apart and blushed red as he stared at her body. Pavia whimpered and whined under his paralyzing gaze.

With eyes clouded with lust, Lon'qu drank in her body while she shivered. Her whimpers were the one that freed him from his daze. Lon'qu looked at Pavia to see she was flushed red with embarrassment. Lon'qu muttered a silent apology and latched his lips onto Pavia's as compensation. Pavia groaned as her private parts were exposed to the cold air and shivered when Lon'qu trailed his hands over them. Her hands instinctively flew around and his neck and squealed when Lon'qu shoved his fingers back inside her again. As he pumped, he slowly added more fingers until his whole hand was in her and Pavia panted eagerly in need.

It took all of her will and sanity to not shove dig her nails straight into the back of his neck's flesh and scream like bloody murder when reached her peak. Pavia tensed up and squeaked as if a boulder had fallen on her. Lon'qu retracted his hand to find that it was completely covered in Pavia's inner body fluids. Pavia's face had once again, become as red as blood and was panting as if she ran for miles upon miles on end. When Pavia regained her senses, she shot up suddenly and pinned Lon'qu's hands on opposite sides of his head.

Pavia stared deep into his eyes and took a bandana from her almost forgotten vest and covered Lon'qu's eyes, much to his dismay, but he let her do as she wished anyway. Pavia slowly slid his tank top over Lon'qu's head and started to drool a little. She let her eyes take in his muscled body and when she got out of her trance, she started to shyly take his shorts off.

Pavia slapped her hands over her mouth to stop her from screeching out. Lon'qu's member jutted in front of her and was long. Very long. She doubted if even both of her hands would cover its surface area. Lon'qu, sensing her anxiety, swallowed hard and felt hot under the mask. That immediately turned into a gasp when he felt warm fingers trail down his member. She continued the slow torture for a while.

Lon'qu struggled to choke back a moan, but failed when he felt something warm and wet trail up and down his member. Pavia winced a little at the new sensation. She slid her tongue up and down his member and after a few minutes, she engulfed his head. Lon'qu shouted out an animalistic moan and started to pant. After toying him with his head, she slowly slid her mouth over his member, taking in as much as she can until she started to feel her throat tighten at the foreign sensation. Pavia gagged a little and winced. When she felt Lon'qu tense up and pant, she retreated and left his member soaked in her saliva.

Lon'qu sat up, panting and sweating and took off the blindfold. Lon'qu pounced on Pavia and placed a long kiss on Pavia's lips and started to push his head in her. Surprised with the sudden intrusion, Pavia gasped and winced in pain. She felt him enter her and she started to cry at the burning feeling inside of her. Lon'qu wiped the tears away and kissed her again to muffle her cries of pain. When he was finally fully inside of her, Pavia still felt the burning pain, but it slowly went away as the minutes passed. Lon'qu noticed when Pavia stopped whimpering in pain and started to move slightly, drawing surprised gasps from Pavia.

As the minutes went by, Lon'qu started to move faster and Pavia gasped and moaned, bathing in the ecstasy she felt. Lon'qu also showed the ecstasy he felt by burying his head into the crook of Pavia's neck and groaning softly. Seconds became minutes and those minute flew by as if they were seconds and Lon'qu knew Pavia had reached her peak when she wrapped her arms and legs around Lon'qu and bit into his neck to prevent her from screeching. Lon'qu also felt his body tighten and he pushed into Pavia one last time before moaning out Pavia's name and felt his liquids flow into her body.

Lon'qu opened his eyes and looked at Pavia, who was fast asleep. Lon'qu mustered up his strength and re-clothed Pavia and himself before falling asleep by her as well.

(((Little Peeps can come back now. I'll give you a few minutes… :)… Okay, back to le little peep friendly story!)))

Pavia woke up and felt arms around her. It was Lon'qu who was fast asleep. She slowly lifted his arms off of her and attempted to sit up, her body frozen in soreness. The first thing she noticed was that she was now fully clothed and the sun was bright in the afternoon sky. She lifted herself up onto her feet and rubbed her body to regain feeling. After looking behind her shoulder to look at a sleeping Lon'qu, she went back to Ferox Castle.

A few hours later, Lon'qu woke up in the evening, feeling a little sore, but well rested. He no longer saw Pavia anymore however. He got up and immediately assumed she went back to Ferox Castle and headed that way. Lon'qu remembered a few hours back and started to blush in embarrassment

*In Ferox Castle*

Pavia once again sat on the bench near the window and when she looked down, she saw Lon'qu enter the doors. Pavia gasped a little in embarrassment and dashed down the halls and hid ran out of the castle into the training grounds in the back. She hid inside some bushes and hoped that Lon'qu wouldn't go outside, but as luck would have it, he did. Pavia stared at Lon'qu through the holes in the bush and prayed that he wouldn't see her. Luckily, she did not play all those games of hide –and- seek with Lon'qu and Cyrus for no reason. Pavia held her breath and made sure to hide in a way that would cover her whole body.

After a few minutes, Lon'qu gave up and walked back inside the castle. Pavia sighed out audibly and stood up; cracking her cramped back and arms. Staying in that position for very long was not fun. Not fun at all. She decided though that she should go out for a nightly walk. She walked along the trails and sighed out deeply. The moon was so pretty tonight. It was full and there was not a cloud in the sky. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard rustling in the bushes.

Pavia snapped her head to the sound and started to worry. "Don't worry Pavia. Probably some nightly creature." She reminded herself. As she walked along, the rustling grew louder, so did her whimpers. Then, suddenly… out popped a…! Raccoon?

Pavia chuckled to herself. "It was a nightly creature" she thought aloud. But suddenly, one hand landed on her shoulder, causing her to snap around and punch the assaulter in the face. The person fell down and in the moonlight, Pavia made out the clothing. It was Lon'qu.

Pavia gasped and dashed to down to him and started to fret. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to do it!" she cried out. It took a while for Lon'qu to return to his senses. He looked at Pavia, dumbfounded, and chuckled slightly.

"I'm fine. Just a little numb." He reassured her.

"That's greeaa- wait a minute… 'just a little numb'? Are you calling me weak?!" Pavia raged as she pouted like a ten year old again. Lon'qu just simply smiled and stood back up. He beckoned Pavia to get back up as well and kissed her on the forehead as they walked back to Ferox Castle.

*Two months later*

Pavia placed her hand on her forehead and groaned. She seemed to have a fever and a stomach ache. She didn't even know how she was still standing. She groaned out audibly in pain and as if on cue, Lon'qu and Basilio appeared.

"Pavia? Are you alright?" Lon'qu fretted. Pavia shook her head no and fell on the ground.

*Half an hour later, at a healer*

"Is she okay? What type of fever is this?" Lon'qu stared at the unconscious Pavia.

The healer just chuckled and said "Now don't worry Lon'qu." He turned to Pavia and smiled. "Pavia will be just fine, but when she wakes up, you're going to need to ask her what you're going to name her."

"W-what?" Lon'qu stuttered, obviously confused.

The healer stood up and smiled brightly at Lon'qu. "You're going to be a father in seven more months Lon'qu."

Lon'qu widened his eyes and blushed. He didn't know what to say. He just turned his head to look at Pavia. The healer went outside, probably to give them some time alone and some talking with Basilio could be heard.

A few minutes later, Pavia groaned a little and sat up. Lon'qu looked over to Pavia and walked to her. "L-Lon'qu? Am I alright? What happened to me?" She questioned. Lon'qu sat down beside her and stared downwards in silence. Pavia grew worried and crawled to Lon'qu, placing coft hands on his shoulders.

"You…We…" Lon'qu turned to Pavia and edged towards her ear. "…Are both going to be parents." Pavia gasped and retreated. She blushed at Lon'qu and her face was splattered with a mix of happiness, confusion, and anxiety. Lon'qu just simply edged towards Pavia and kissed her cheek.

Pavia stared at him and blushed, toying with her braided hair. "It's been so long since I've had a family…" She worried that she wouldn't be a good enough mother for their child.

Lon'qu smiled and said "Me too…at least… we'll have a new one… right?"

Pavia looked down; diverting her eyes to her stomach, until Basilio oh so rudely barged in. "So! I knew it! Finally becoming a man eh Lon'qu?!" Basilio guffawed as he slammed his palm on Lon'qu's back. Lon'qu didn't reply and just stared down, secretly smiling. Pavia, on the other hand, was quite annoyed and kicked Basilio's arse towards the door, hinting that she wants him to go out. "Hah! Fine! You want a little more "fun" time eh? Fine with me!" Basilio teased as he walked outside. Pavia grunted in annoyance and stuck her tongue at his back. "Thhbbbbt!" Pavia spitted in a raspberry. "Hey! I heard that!" Basilio laughed, pounding his fist on the wooden door.

Lon'qu chuckled and looked to Pavia, visibly annoyed. She stared back at Lon'qu, but slowly edged into a smile. She wrapped her arms around Lon'qu's neck and smiled. "Lon'qu… we're… A new family…"

Author's Notes:

First Part= Nosebleed

Basilio= King Rudeness

Lon'qu and Pavia= Cutest couple since Frederick and Chrom WHAT

Nuff has been said


	4. Chapter 4

More time skip XD Lon'qu's becoming a da da today! 8D

…I think this is a two in one shot… YOU IS FLIPPING WELCOME! XD

…And I just realized how much Flavia sounds like Pavia

Title 1: No Stars Shall Ever Shine as Bright as You

Title 2: Happiness

*After getting back to Ferox Castle from the healer*

Pavia lied down on the grassy meadow behind Ferox Castle. Her thoughts ran through her mind as she wondered what to do. The healer had told her to lay off the training and relax. She literally did not know the meaning of relax. She also thought that she heard Lon'qu say that he would keep a close eye on her to make sure she would take it easy. She felt uneasy for many reasons. What would she tell her brother? What would the people back in Ylisse think of her? And most importantly; how would she be a good mother when she didn't even have one? Pavia sighed and went back to Ferox Castle to write her brother.

*In their room*

_Dear Cyrus,_

_ Hello Cyrus, are you doing well? I hope you, Cordelia, and everyone back in Ylisse are doing well. Please give Robin and Sully my deepest most heartfelt thanks yet again for helping us get Basilio back on Ferox's throne, knowing how much it would make Lon'qu happy. I pray that Frederick and Lissa are training some of the to-be best soldiers in Ylisse. Is Chrom, Sumia,and Lucina doing well? You would think it would be strange that only she came from the future and no other children. Perhaps it was because everyone married after the war? But Lon'qu and I married during the war. That shall forever confuse me. On a side note, Basilio, Flavia, Lon'qu and I are doing fine here in Ferox. We grew into a huge family, after I was able to keep Flavia from chopping Basilio's head off when he won back the throne. I was also able to coax her into living in Castle Ferox and it took twice as much coaxing to get Basilio to let her stay. Speaking of family, Lon'qu and I shall have a child in seven months hence. Is that fine with you? I fear that you may disapprove. I truly believe that he will be a good father and I shall learn in time, perhaps from Flavia, she seems to be the mothering type. Please be happy and well and visit soon brother._

_ From your loving sister,_

_ Pavia_

Pavia placed her pen down and sighed. She rolled up the paper and rushed down the stairs, careful to not run too fast and trip. She rushed outside and panted. She seemed to tire more easily while holding their child. Before Pavia could take another step, she felt a hand slowly wrap around her right bicep. She turned her head, expecting a worried Flavia. Ever since she found out she was impregnated with Lon'qu's child, she constantly fretted over her. She worried about her health and her child, always mentioning that she might fall or get sick in instances. She even went to the extent of whacking Lon'qu on his head for getting her pregnant, knowing Pavia's love for training and exertive exercises that may harm their child, but Lon'qu didn't care, for he knew Pavia had self control.

"Where are you going Pavia?" Lon'qu said as he brushed her cheek with his fingers. "You were rushing down the stairs quite quickly…"

"I was going into town… to send a letter to my brother." She looked away, looking obviously distraught. Lon'qu furrowed his eyebrows in disapproval.

"Alone? What if you get hurt? What if-"

"Lon'qu!" Pavia yelled, annoyed. "I'll be fine! I may look like a child but doesn't mean I am!" Pavia glared at Lon'qu. He was treating Pavia like a child. For example, he went to the extent of walking her up and down the stairs as if she had just learned how to walk. She yanked her arm away and stormed off into town. Lon'qu subconsciously followed.

Pavia labeled an envelope and stuck the letter in it and gave it to the messenger. "Please send this to Prince Chrom in Ylisse and tell him it is for someone named Cyrus. He shall know what I am talking about. The messenger nodded and ran into some back room. Pavia laid down a few pieces of gold on the counter as thanks and walked back outside. She was greeted by two things when she came outside. One was the glaring rays of the sun, and the other was Lon'qu leaning on a wooden post.

Pavia huffed out defiantly and stomped over to Lon'qu. "Why are you so worried about me? I said that I am not a child! I can take care of myself Lon'qu." She walked past Lon'qu, not giving him a chance to answer. Lon'qu dashed to catch up with Pavia and walked by her side without saying a word. Surprised by his silence, Pavia looked up to be greeted by Lon'qu's face and smiled brightly. Lon'qu replied by blushing, looking the other direction, and scratching his head nervously.

Pavia suddenly ran to the right and giggled, beckoning Lon'qu to chase her. Lon'qu sighed out, partly in annoyance and partly in humor before he made no hurry to go after Pavia, who had already disappeared from the streets.

Pavia's true intentions however, were to go get a gift for Lon'qu. As she stopped to take a break, she started to think what Lon'qu would like. He had always said that he never wanted anything from her, except Pavia herself of course. She had always seen him admiring some swords in the best armory in Ferox, perhaps she would get him one, even if the war is over, he could use it to protect her and improve his chances of winning in tournaments. Since Lon'qu always seemed to be at his happiest when Pavia was happy, and that was when she saw him win tournaments, accomplish a new skill and the like. So she ran off to the armory's direction… which was back the way she came.

Lon'qu wandered around town looking around for Pavia. Apparently no one had seen her anywhere, much to Lon'qu's dismay. Lon'qu wandered around town for about ten more minutes until he finally found someone that had seen Pavia. "A purple haired lady with a deep blue outfit? Hnn… Ah! Yes, I did see her. She was in the armory a few minutes prior! She seemed to be hard at thought…" The man replied. Lon'qu gave the man his thanks and ran to the armory.

Pavia hid the silver blade in an area on her belt that was mostly concealed by her deep blue cloak. The blade had a beautiful navy blue hilt with gold lining and was much, much lighter than Lon'qu's Killing Edge. The blacksmith asked who was it for, considering that she had asked for a sword that could be most useful in combat, and be presented as a marvelous gift. "It's for my husband, Lon'qu. I'm sure you have heard of him?"

"Ah… yes, Lon'qu. Basilio's right hand man? He's a lucky one to have a kind lady like you. And you're lucky that you're one of the few women that he can stand being near." The blacksmith replied nonchalantly. Pavia nodded and bowed in her thanks, paid the blacksmith, and went outside, giggling that she could hide from Lon'qu for this long. As she walked out, she felt relieved to be free from that hot and smoky area. Fire and Pavia just didn't seem to mix well, which was quite a bad combination because Cyrus loved to play with fire.

As Pavia attempted to walk back to Ferox Castle, she was able to get to the road in the forest before being abruptly grabbed and shoved into the nearby greenery. She was able to let out a scream before getting her mouth covered though.

Lon'qu followed the blacksmiths instructions and went back to Castle Ferox. He jumped when he heard a blood curdling scream. He recognized it as Pavia's. He widened his eyes at the realization and ran as fast as he could. Further down road, he found a gouge in the ground. He immediately assumed that Pavia was dragged into the thicket and ran to said direction.

Pavia whimpered as she sat in the cave, hands and legs tied together. The three brigands paced back and forth, thinking about what to do to their victim. Luckily, they hadn't hurt her in any way that would harm their unborn child, but they tied the ropes so tightly, that it cut into her skin. The brigands glared at her and grinned. "Well? What should we do with you?" The one with a gruff voice and scruffy looking beard said.

Another bandit looked down at Pavia's hands and saw something that caught his eye. "Well, well, well. You're that Pavia girl that got married to Lon'qu" Pavia widened her eyes in fear, confirming the trickster's guess. He smirked and leaned dangerously close to her. "Shall we ruin you for your husband?" Pavia shook her head wildly in disapproval. "Well then, if that won't do… what should we do to you? We could kill you, but that wouldn't get anything for us… we could torture you…" The trickster rambled along with his apparent two followers nodding in agreement, which gave Pavia an opening to squirm out of her bonds. She got one hand out and grabbed a dagger from her vest and silently and slowly cut the ropes.

"Hey! Boss! She's cutting herself free!" The one that didn't speak yet had finally spoken and that sealed her fate. She only had the ropes half cut and everything was still trapped. She desperate measures and raised the dagger far above her head and dropped her arm quickly onto the ropes, cutting them, but snapping the blade for aftermath. She stood up and ran outside, getting greeted by a large meadow. She felt strangely trapped in the ever going meadow. The brigands gave her no time to react and one ran after her with an axe in his hand.

It took Pavia seconds to know what to do. She drew out the only weapon she had; the sword she bought for Lon'qu. She deflected the axe and stabbed the brigand in the stomach. She was glad she asked Lon'qu for help with her swordsmanship all those years ago, for they are coming in handy right at this minute. The other brigand came after her with a sword in his hands and she slashed the sword in half with ease, surprising herself and the assassin. She stabbed the assassin and panted tiredly.

The trickster appeared almost right behind the assassin and Pavia's first instinct was to run. Run and not look back. She dashed away, but she tripped over the axe of the fallen brigand and fell to her hands and knees. She cringed, waiting for death to come. It never came.

She turned her head slowly around and gasped. It was Lon'qu. He sliced the brigand, literally in half, using the sword Pavia had. "I made it… In time…" he panted, showing his obvious fatigue. Pavia, dumbstruck, did the next thing her instinct told her to do. Hug Lon'qu as if the world was going to end right at that minute.

"I'm so sorry Lon'qu! I should've listened to you! I should've stayed with you and-and…!" Pavia cried as she let tears fall from her face, soaking his clothing. Lon'qu didn't reply, but simply pushed Pavia's head closer to his chest. He examined the sword that was still in his hand. The blade was bright silver and was long and curved like Killing Edge, but was considerably lighter.

"Pavia… when did you get a sword like this?" Pavia retreated and looked up to Lon'qu.

"W-well… I got it for you…and it saved my life… ehehe… I guess you saved my life without literally saving my life" Pavia half giggled and half hiccupped. Lon'qu smiled, but that immediately turned into a frown.

"I told you to stay close to me, but you disobeyed." He scolded in a fatherly tone.

"I…I know… but I thought that I would be safe… considering how rare brigand attacks are now… I know… I was foolish to take such chances and I should be more careful-"Pavia stopped her sentence when she felt something on her lips.

Lon'qu retreated, brushed some of her hair out of her eyes and muttered "Well… at least you're alright…"

Pavia sighed out in her own foolishness. "Sometimes… I feel like I'm a burden on your shoulders…" Pavia sighed. "I bet there are others that could've handled that on their own." Lon'qu chuckled slightly and held her hand to bring her back to the castle and preparing for an hour long lecture from Flavia

"True Pavia… but… no stars shall ever shine as bright as you."

*Seven months later*

Pavia stood near the window and watched Lon'qu and Basilio train with each other. She placed a single hand onto her slightly bigger stomach. She hadn't gotten too big because the healers had told her she had a larger womb then most, thus resulting in her looking as if she was only four to five months pregnant. Pavia went down the stairs and walked into the castle's kitchen, whose only occupants were Flavia and a healer.

"Well Pavia? You okay?" Flavia looked to Pavia with a casual look on her face.

"Yes Flavia, I am fine." Pavia sighed as she sat slowly sat down and re-read the letter that her brother sent her seven months ago.

_Dear Pavia,_

_ I'm doing great! Cordelia's doing great as well. Frederick and Lissa's training is knocking most of the soldiers out tired. It's pretty hilarious! As for Chrom, Sumia, and Lucina, they're great! Robin and Sully said not to worry about it. And I know right? Why didn't your future child come? And you and Lon'qu are having a baby? That's great! Why would I judge you? Just tell him that if he doesn't take care of you guys, that I will snap his neck and feed him to the dogs. And also, I'm going to visit Ferox in seven months to see the baby! I might be late or early, who cares. As long as I get there!_

_ Hope to see you soon,_

_Cyrus_

Pavia half sighed and half laughed at the letter again. Cyrus loved to use the word 'great' over and over again. A messenger had come in, saying that Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, Sumia, Robin, Sully, Cyrus, and Cordeilia are coming to Ferox in about two more days. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Just then, she felt a sudden cramp in her stomach. Pavia expressed her pain in an audible groan. Flavia and the healer perked up. "Pavia! Are you alright!?" Flavia raised her voice. Pavia shook her head 'no' and felt another cramp hit her and cringed in pain.

That was when the healer and Flavia knew what was happening. "Khan Flavia! Lady Pavia is-!"

"I know! I know!" Flavia lifted Pavia up and Pavia leaned on Flavia's shoulder as she led her to the emergency room. She laid Pavia down onto a bed and looked at the two female healers that were currently in the room. "Help Pavia deliver her baby. I shall go get Lon'qu and that oaf!" Flavia ran out the room.

"Okay, Pavia! When you feel another cramp, push!" One healer was ready to help deliver the baby and the other was next to Pavia for support. When Pavia felt another jolt of pain, she pushed. She leaned her torso to the side and gripped the other healers offering hand and whimpered in pain. She was excellent at enduring pain. She felt something large protruding out of her area and pushed harder until she heard cries and hiccups.

"You did well Pavia… you did well…" The healer comforted her and wiped sweat off of her head.

*To Lon'qu, Basilio, and Flavia*

"Bwa ha ha! You're getting good Lon'qu!" Basilio laughed. Lon'qu wiped sweat off of his forehead and panted. Basilio walked over to Lon'qu and lifted him up by his collar. Lon'qu glared at Basilio, but the silence was broken when Flavia ran in front of the duo.

"Lon'qu! Oaf! Pavia is-!" Flavia tried to say before being interrupted.

"What? What has happened to Pavia?" Lon'qu worried.

Flavia glared at Lon'qu and then spoke, "If you would let me finish, Pavia is giving birth!" Basilio and Lon'qu both widened their eyes and rushed after Flavia when she had waited long enough for their answers and ran back into castle doors.

When they got into the emergency room, they saw the two healers bent over Pavia, presumably getting a look at the baby. They apparently did not realize the three fighters' presence, due to being preoccupied by the baby. Lon'qu got truly curious when they kept saying phrases on how adorable the baby was. "So, it was successful." Flavia said, surprising the healers.

"Agh! Y-yes! Khan Flavia! The baby is very healthy and- Oh! It looks like she's going to open her eyes!" Lon'qu jumped a little. She? He started to worry. He wasn't going to let his gynophobia get ahead of him being able to stay around his baby...Right? "Come Lon'qu! Come see your adorable child!" Lon'qu swallowed thickly and walked towards Pavia. The healers moved out of the way for Lon'qu.

Pavia looked up at Lon'qu and smiled brightly. In her arms, she had the most beautiful baby… according to Lon'qu. The baby had her eyes closed, a soft, harmless face (like Pavia's), with short hair, the same shade as Lon'qu's. Lon'qu bended down to get a closer look at her. That's when the baby decided to open her eyes. She had a beautiful shade of deep black-purple eyes, a mix of both Pavia and Lon'qu's

The baby stared at Lon'qu with her mouth slightly agape. Seemingly, the baby seemed to recognize Lon'qu as her father, smiled, and raised a small, feeble hand and gripped a lock of his hair. Lon'qu broke into a smile and lifted his hand to caress the baby's face. Both healers in the room broke into 'Awws' and a messenger ran into the room, whispered something into Flavia's ear, and left. Flavia tugged Basilio's arm and went out, following the messenger. The baby was trailing her hand across Lon'qu's face, as if she was trying to get familiar with it, using touch.

Suddenly, Cyrus ran into the room and peeked over Lon'qu's shoulder. "Hey! I wanna see my niece!" He shouted at Lon'qu as he moved out of the way. Pavia chuckled. Cyrus will never get used to Lon'qu. Cyrus leaned down and the baby seemed to recognize Cyrus as well. She lifted a tiny hand and stamped her hand on his forehead. "I have the most adorable niece ever." Cyrus sighed as he took the baby's small hand off his head. Cyrus stood up, faced Lon'qu and said, "Better take care of them or I'll kill you." He said half jokingly, half threateningly and walked out of the room, the long part of his black jacket covered with crosses flowing out with him.

"Hehe, at least Cyrus isn't changing. " Pavia sighed as she leaned back. Then Lissa and Chrom came into the room, Lon'qu cringed and stepped back a little.

"Oh! My! Gosh! She's adorable!" Lissa squealed as she leaned towards the baby. The baby smiled brightly and gripped one of Lissa's pigtails. Lissa giggled as Chrom looked over her shoulder, smiled, and went back outside. Pavia sighed out. She looked to Lissa and to everyone else in the room besides Lon'qu and bobbed her head towards the door in a notion to get out. Everyone smiled and did as she wanted; leaving the baby looking a little disappointed and she threatened to cry.

Lon'qu immediately rushed over to the baby and comforted her, leaving the baby giggling and smiling again. Pavia looked down at her child and smiled. "Well?" Pavia looked at Lon'qu, waiting for an answer.

"Hm?" Lon'qu looked up at Pavia.

"What are we going to name her?" Pavia leaned her head to the side, the baby humorously letting out a questioning sound and doing the same. Lon'qu furrowed his eyebrows, thinking. Pavia stared at her child, thinking as well. The baby looked up at her mother with large eyes and just stared. Lon'qu shook his head, confirming he couldn't think of anything.

Pavia sighed out heavily, but then her head lifted up suddenly, prompting that she got an idea. "How about… Felicity?" Lon'qu looked up at Pavia, then down at the baby. At the mentioning of the name, the baby seemed to be happier. Soundlessly, Lon'qu granted Pavia his approval. Pavia giggled slightly, the baby doing the same and grabbing another fistful of Lon'qu's hair. "It's your…our little bundle of happiness."

Author's Notes:

*Dies of cuteness*

But seriously…

I named the baby "Felicity" because it means happiness and I want Lon'qu to have his little bundle of happiness

And if you guys are wondering, here is what Cyrus kind of looks like (copy and paste in front of " www. dreamself .me" no spaces or quotes)

/d/izaU

Just make his hair a creamy orange and eyes a bit darker.

And this is what Pavia kind of looks like (mage form);

/d/izaS

Just make her hair a light shade of purple and her eyes a lighter color.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry! I was feeling sick all week so that's why this one is late. It was either that or make it only 1000 words. Whatever. Time skips ahoy! Also, this will focus on Lon'qu, Felicity, and Pavia. So no info on the other peoples. Sorry!

And this is the last one.

Title: Sometime Soon Felicity

*5 years later*

"Mommy! Where'd Daddy go?" Felicity tugged at her mother's dress. Pavia chuckled and lifted her up. She brought Felicity over to the window in their room, which showed Lon'qu practicing, still, his swordsmanship. He was always practicing and Felicity took note of this. "Mommy? Why is Daddy always practicing? He almost never, ever plays with us!"

"Well Felicity, I'm sure your dad would make time for you if you ask him." Pavia smiled at her daughter. Then, Felicity jumped out of her mother's arms and ran out the door. Not even in three minutes, Pavia saw Felicity running towards Lon'qu.

*With Felicity and Lon'qu*

Lon'qu was taking a break until he heard a high, shrill voice that he always loved to hear. "Daddy!" Lon'qu turned around and was greeted by Felicity jumping into his arms. He smiled and hugged her. "Daddy! Why can't you ever play with Mommy and me?" Felicity pouted and stared at Lon'qu.

"Er…" Lon'qu thought for a while. Basilio had let Lon'qu have more time on his own ever since they had Felicity, but Lon'qu spent a lot of that time practicing. "I like to practice my swordsmanship, Felicity." He answered. Felicity shook her head wildly, her ponytailed black hair waving with her.

"Well, stop! Mommy and me want you to play with us!" Felicity urged her father. Lon'qu looked up to their room's window and saw Pavia standing there as she waved.

"I… I suppose I could make time for the both of you…" Lon'qu smiled at his daughter's now smiling face. "What would you like to do?"

Felicity pondered over the question for a while until she got an idea. "Umm… Oh! How about we go on a picnic! It's a very pretty day today!" Felicity giggled and jumped out of her father's arms. "Let's go tell Mommy!" Felicity ran to the doors as Lon'qu followed.

Pavia looked at Felicity as she ran into the room. "Mommy! Mommy! Daddy said we could go on a picnic today!" Felicity looked at her father and suddenly plugged her nose. "Yuck! Daddy! You smell bad! Go take a bath now!" Felicity scolded. Lon'qu and Pavia just simple laughed. Felicity ran out the room, presumably going to prepare for their picnic. Pavia walked over to Lon'qu and kissed him on the cheek. Lon'qu looked over to Pavia and blushed.

"…Felicity is right. You do stink." Pavia pushed Lon'qu towards the door as he laughed and went to the bathing room. Pavia laughed and went to change her clothes for their picnic.

*Half an hour later*

"Mommy! I'm all ready! Miss Flavia helped me make our food!" Pavia looked into the basket. It had a thin blanket to sit on and with lots of aromatic food. There were all different types of fruit, a covered bowl of vegetables, some canteens, and some skewered meat that was wrapped up in some paper. Pavia closed the large basket and picked to up. It was quite a ways heavy and she almost dropped it in surprise. "Come on Mommy! I think Daddy's outside waiting for us!" Felicity tugged her mother's short sundress as Pavia followed.

Lon'qu waited for them outside, his back facing them. Lon'qu now wore a simple black shirt and dark blue pants. He looked like he was thinking. "Daddy! Let's go! Let's go!" Felicity ran up to her father and jumped up and down. He bent down and attempted to place Felicity on his shoulders, but not before Pavia ran up to Lon'qu and kissed him.

"Myeh! Mommy! Daddy! You're squishing me!" Felicity wined before Pavia pulled back. Lon'qu continued to place Felicity on his shoulders and followed Pavia, who had already gotten a big head start without his permission. "Mommy! Wait for us!"

Felicity jumped and ran around to chase a big blue butterfly. "Ahh! So pretty!" Lon'qu looked at Felicity as Pavia set things out. When the butterfly flew away, Felicity plopped herself down onto the grass and fell backwards, which resulted in Felicity lying on her back. "Daddy? Why don't you want to play with mommy and me? Don't you… like us anymore Daddy?" Felicity sat up and cried when Lon'qu sat next to his daughter. Lon'qu, shocked, stared at Felicity in surprise.

"W-what? What do you mean? I know that your mother and you-"

"No! No, no, no! You don't know! Y-you never want to play with us! You keep practicing and Mommy says that's all you do! You love practicing fighting more then you love Mommy and me?" Felicity cried out. "Mommy might not look like she cares about it, but I do! And Mommy really does to! She's always sadder when you aren't there with Mommy!"

Lon'qu widened his eyes in the realization. Pavia may be a horrible liar, but she hides her emotions well. When he had always seen Pavia without her noticing his presence, she had always been quieter and a bit more solemn. Lon'qu finally realized and mentally slapped himself in his own stupidity. "I…I'm sorry… I never meant to hurt you two…" Lon'qu apologized. He brought Felicity's head towards his chest and rubbed her back soothingly.

Felicity sniffed for a while and finally said, "It's okay. But if you make Mommy sadder, then I won't forgive you again!" Felicity warned her father. Lon'qu didn't reply to this, but Felicity took his silence as an answer itself.

"Hey! What are you two doing? I'm already done!" Pavia semi yelled, semi giggled. Felicity jumped out of Lon'qu's arms and ran over to her mother. Lon'qu got up, looked over his shoulder, and sighed out deeply before walking towards Pavia. Pavia leaned her head to the side in question when she saw Lon'qu somewhat depressed.

Felicity took a bite of an apple and ran off to chase a passing ladybug. Pavia turned her head towards Lon'qu and then rested it on her knees before she spoke, "Lon'qu? Are you alright?" In surprise, Lon'qu jerked his head towards Pavia and emitted a questioning sound.

"…Yes… I'm fine…" Lon'qu muttered, not making eye contact. Pavia glided her hand across his cheek and sighed out in frustration.

"I know you better then that…"

"Pavia… am I… making you… unhappy? And do not even try to lie to me." Lon'qu stared deeply into Pavia's eyes and had the look of a wolf staring down his prey. Pavia jerked up in surprise and it was her turn to avoid eye contact.

"U-umm… I-It depends on what you mean…" Pavia stammered out embarrassedly.

"Felicity told me that… you had always seemed more depressed when I wasn't by your side…" Lon'qu murmured.

"I-I uh… um… I suppose, you always seem to over indulge in your training…" Lon'qu took this as a yes.

"I…I could… set aside more time for you two…" Lon'qu said while taking Pavia's chin into his hands and made her look at him. Pavia gasped out in surprise.

"B-but you-uh I mean I know you love to train! I don't want to take away something you…!" Lon'qu shushed Pavia by placing his lips over hers. Pavia widened her eyes slightly, but then closed them, bathing in the intimate moment. Lon'qu cupped Pavia's face in his hands and Pavia gripped his wrists.

When they both retreated after a few minutes, Pavia looked down and blushed. "A-Are you sure you want to cut your training short?" Pavia always placed other people's happiness ahead of herself.

"I am happy when you are happy… and if spending more time with you will make you happier, then I would completely give up training my swordsmanship if it would make you happy… Pavia." Lon'qu smiled and traced his fingers over Pavia's cheeks. Pavia just simply smiled, blushed, and took his hand off of her face and put his hands on her heart. Lon'qu, however, thought it in a different way and blushed madly. Pavia sensed his thoughts and giggled, but mostly ignored it.

"Hehe… I suppose if it pleases you. Then you can spend more time with us… though… it feels like I'm giving you permission to something that you have full rights to… Well… these feelings in my heart will never diminish… no matter what you do, or where you go, Lon'qu. You are part of the few who can make me feel… like I am cherished and wanted in this world. Lon'qu… I…I love you…" Pavia blushed as she told her speech to Lon'qu. Lon'qu blushed heavily and took his hand away from hers.

"Pavia… I…" Pavia awaited his answer, giddy with excitement. "…I already knew that… you don't have to tell over and over again…" Lon'qu muttered, looking over his shoulder. Pavia sighed out in frustration. She could never seem to get Lon'qu to say 'I love you.' Lon'qu smirked and brought Pavia's face closer to his. "I was joking… Pavia… I… I love you too…" Pavia's eyes widened and her eyes sparkled in accomplishment.

Pavia jumped on Lon'qu and he fell on his back. Pavia hugged Lon'qu as tightly as possible, while Lon'qu squirmed uncomfortably. "URPH! P-Pavia! S-S-Stop! I-I can't…!" Lon'qu gasped out. Pavia just tightened her grip around his throat. Lon'qu struggled, but it was a wasted attempt.

"Tee hee! Lon'qu! You always told me not to let my guard down! And you let your guard down!" Pavia giggled. "And now that I've got you like this… Does that mean I'm stronger than you now? Tee hee! That means that I get to protect you now!" Pavia giggled even more and pinched Lon'qu's cheek. He was completely still. Pavia took this as a joke at first, but after a second of shaking, she grew worried.

"L-Lon'qu? Lon'qu! I-I'm sorry! P-Please! D-D-Don't…!" Pavia loosened her grip a long ways and shook Lon'qu. She laid him down and stared at him. She gasped out in surprise when she saw his growing smirk, but it was too late to react when Lon'qu pounced on her. He pinned her arms above her head.

"Protect me you say? Well… you let your guard far too easily." Lon'qu smirked as Pavia squirmed and blushed in her embarrassment and foolishness. "I suppose this means I still get to protect you…" Lon'qu trailed a finger down Pavia's cheek.

"Uh…eh… I-I was just joking! G-get it? Eh he he he…" Pavia squirmed a little more. Lon'qu just smirked and laughed out loud. He peeked over his shoulder and looked to make sure Felicity wasn't looking and found her eating a large peach while watching some animals and looked back at Pavia. Her dress was spaghetti strapped and went down all the way to her knees. Lon'qu latched his lips onto Pavia's neck while she gripped his hair and choked back a moan. Lon'qu licked her neck slowly in attempts not to make marks.

Just as Lon'qu was about to slide the strap on Pavia's dress off, he heard Felicity yell out, "Mommy! Daddy! It's getting let! Let's go home now! Mommy? Daddy?" Lon'qu retreated from Pavia's neck and saw Felicity running towards them. Lon'qu got off of Pavia.

"Er… Yes Felicity let's go home." Lon'qu blushed. Pavia sat up, giggled and started to clean up. Felicity stared at her dad with a questionable look.

"Umm… Daddy?"

"Yes, Felicity?"

"Were you being bad again Daddy?"

"I…uh… noo…"

"Liar! Mommy stuffed grass down your pants again! You say she always do that when you are being bad!" Lon'qu looked down and blushed madly. He saw the mound of 'grass' that Felicity mentioned.

"…I suppose I am a liar…" Lon'qu commented as he picked Felicity up.

*Evening at Ferox Castle*

"Mwahh. I wanna go to sleep Mommy." Felicity yawned. Pavia just got Felicity into her night clothes before she had said that.

"But five seconds ago, you said you didn't wanna go to sleep." Pavia giggled and poked her daughter's forehead. Felicity didn't reply, but just yawned again. Pavia put Felicity in her small, violet bed and put a blanket over her. "Now, goodnight Felicity."

"Eh? But you always sing me a lullaby when I go to sleep Mommy…" Felicity half yawned, half whined. Lon'qu then walked into Felicity's room wearing his night clothes as well.

"I know Felicity… but…" Pavia looked over her shoulder and back to Felicity. "I have to talk to your Daddy about how he was being 'bad' this afternoon." Lon'qu blushed heavily and walked back out the room.

"Ah… okay Mommy… Can we go on a picnic again? And with Daddy again too?"

Pavia giggled a little and said, "Of course Felicity."

"And can we play with Daddy even more Mommy?"

Pavia looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Sometime soon Felicity."

Author's Notes

Daww… Felicity is so adorable and happy.

…Lon'qu was sure to get a whipping from Pavia that night… If you know what I mean.

I think this was a nice end to the series…except…

I LIED


	6. Chapter 6

So…I'm just going to do some one-shots in random orders…Because writer's block is a terrible thing to have. This one's going to be based off the day after Lon'qu proposed to Pavia. I APOLOGIZE!

(I need to remember to put the disclaimers in...)

Title: Secrets Cannot be Kept

Pavia woke up in the arms of Lon'qu. She yawned heavily and slowly released herself from his grip. She crawled out of the tent and wearily rubbed her eyes. The sun had barely come up and just about everyone was still asleep. Just. Pavia immediately turned her head when she heard armor clanking about.

Frederick. Of course. Frederick would be the only person that would get up at this time of day. Pavia shifted her body behind the tent and waited until Frederick passed. Sighing, Pavia stood up and walked over to the armory, before she was stopped by none other than Frederick. "Hmm? Pavia, what are you doing on this side of camp? Isn't your tent on the other side?"

Pavia darted her eyes back and forth in anxiety and quickly blurted out, "I…I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to take a walk…"

"Hmm…An acceptable excuse." Frederick walked away, leaving Pavia helplessly stunned that her excuse worked. Shaking her head, she continued her way to the armory. Pavia looked around, just in case, to see if anyone else was out and about. She made her way into the armory and started to look around for her favorite weapon.

After a few minutes, Pavia finally found what she was looking for; a fire tome she often used for practicing. On her way out, she bumped into someone, who let out a high, shrill squeak. Pavia rubbed her forehead and looked up, realizing she was on her behind. She had bumped into Lissa. Great, of all the people, it just had to be her.

"Oh! Pavia! I'm so sorry! I just-heeeyy wait a sec… is that…a ring on your hand?" Lissa questioned. Pavia blushed heavily and snapped her hand away from sight.

"N-No…I take no fancy to anyone here…"

"Liar! You're as red as the sun!"

"…Which is not red at all…" Pavia attempted to cover up her footprints.

"Aww…come on little sis, tell me who it is!" Pavia face palmed. Lissa had taken to calling her 'little sis' just because she was barely over a year older than Pavia. Giving up, Pavia held out her hand and showed Lissa the ring she had on. "Oh! It's so…pretty…So? Who's it from? Come on… Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

Sighing, Pavia said, "Alright, but… you must promise to never tell anyone this. Anyone Lissa. Do you understand that?" Lissa nodded, "Alright…it's…it's… from Lon'qu." Pavia mumbled the name and blushed. Lissa, seemingly understood what Pavia said, widened her sparkling eyes and jumped about.

"Ah! So Lo-!" Pavia slapped her hand over Lissa's mouth to shut her up.

"Shush! Someone could hear you!" Pavia scolded and removed her hand. Not bothered by this, Lissa smiled and nodded, skipping away happily. "…I regret my decision already…" Pavia walked out of the armory tent and went back to her tent.

When morning came, Lon'qu woke up to see that Pavia was gone. He grumbled, got up and yawned. As he got out of his tent, Lon'qu immediately flinched when Lissa skipped by. "Heeeeyyyy Lon'qu!"

"W-What do you want?"

"I know your secret! ~" Lon'qu furrowed his eyebrows, obviously confused and just watched Lissa skip away. Shaking his head, Lon'qu walked away, attempting to find Pavia.

Pavia flipped the pages in her book and turned her head around to see Robin behind her. "Ah! Hi Robin!"

"Yes, hello…Pavia…" Robin looked at Pavia with a dejected look on his face. Pavia tilted her head in confusion.

"Um… Robin…? Are you feeling okay?" Pavia brought her left hand, the one without the ring, and felt his forehead. Robin took her hand away and sighed.

"I suppose I'm feeling sick with something else today…" Robin said as he crawled out of Pavia's tent. "Oh…Good morning Lon'qu…" Robin said in his dejected, monotone voice. Pavia tilted her head once again in worry, but soon was elated yet again when Lon'qu crawled in her tent. She made this noticeable by pouncing on him.

"Haai Lon'qu!" Pavia hugged him tightly and planted a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush. Lon'qu eventually unhooked Pavia's arms from around his neck and placed her on the opposite side of the tent.

"G-Good morning Pavia…" He stuttered out. Pavia simply giggled and made her way to Lon'qu and sat in the gap the Lon'qu made when he sat criss-crossed. Lon'qu rested his chin on her and closed his eyes and smiled. He brought Pavia closer to him by snaking his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. Pavia giggled and raised her arms and snaked them around his neck. Lon'qu showed a rare smile and turned Pavia around to face him.

"Lon'qu! Let's train together again! I feel so much better today!" Pavia exclaimed childishly. She jumped out of his arms, grabbed her fire tome, and jumped back into his arms. Lon'qu, at first, furrowed his eyebrows in worry, but was soon relieved of his serious expression when Pavia smiled gleefully.

"Hmm… alright then Pavia, let's go." Lon'qu got out of the tent while being followed by Pavia. Unbeknownst to them, Lissa was watching them from afar.

"Hehe… Aren't they just adorable together? I wonder why Pavia wanted me to keep it a secret…" Lissa put her finger to her chin. "I mean… lots of people took it well… well, maybe except Robin…poor guy was crying his eyes out… *sigh* well, I guess heartbreaks rough, isn't it…"

*Later*

"Wow! Lon'qu! You're so strong!" Pavia complemented as she hugged him. Lon'qu blushed heavily and pushed her away.

"S-Stop! Someone could see us…and I'm not that strong… yet." Lon'qu muttered. Pavia just gleefully smiled and jumped up and down. Suddenly, Pavia stopped jumping, she looked behind her and stomped her feet.

"C-Cyrus! Stop it!" Pavia yelled out before seeing Cyrus move out from behind a tree.

"What? I'm just trying to keep you safe." Cyrus glared at Lon'qu, but immediately smiled again at his little sister. "Well, anyways, breakfast is starting in about ten minutes. Might as well get there early before Stahl crams everything down that bottomless pit of his…" Cyrus grumbled the last part before walking off to who knows where. Pavia bent down and blew a raspberry at his back.

"Hmph! I can very well keep myself safe! And if I can't, I have Lon-!" Cyrus was out of range. Pavia huffed out and fell back on her behind and pouted. Lon'qu kneeled down on one knee and patted Pavia's head.

"Your brother… doesn't really like me…does he…?"

"Hmph… Who told you? I don't care what he says! I think you're absolutely perfect!" Pavia changed her mood and hugged Lon'qu around the neck tightly. Lon'qu smiled and wrapped his hand around her wrist. Lon'qu picked Pavia up and placed her on her feet. Pavia stared at Lon'qu with a childish, dumbfounded expression and poked him in the ribs.

"Tag! You're it!" Pavia squealed out childishly before running off. Lon'qu just grinned and ran after her. Pavia ran into the thicker part of the woods around the camp and hid in a bush. She prayed that Lon'qu wouldn't find her. She detested losing at anything. Especially tag or hide-and-seek.

Pavia suddenly heard footsteps and held her breath. The sound grew louder and louder, but faded away after awhile. She waited a few minutes and jumped out of the bush, with a few leaves and twigs stuck in her hair.

"Whew! That was so close! Now where should I-KYA!" Pavia squealed out in surprise as she was lifted into the air. Lon'qu nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck and smiled.

"I found you." Pavia's eyebrows furrowed and she huffed out.

"Well duh! I'm her aren't I?! Here…in your...warm arms… and…" Pavia shook her head at her weakness and continued to rant. "I-I mean how did you find me so easily!?" Lon'qu chuckled and edged close to her ear.

"Your purple hair is beautiful..." Pavia widened her eyes and blushed heavily. She gripped a few locks of her hair and blushed.

"That's…That's just flattery…" Pavia was self conscious about her hair color. Cyrus was orange haired, and her deceased sister was black haired. Cyrus had told Pavia that their mother had orange hair and their father, black hair. She felt like an outcast. Lon'qu knew this as well and leaned closer to her face until their foreheads touched.

"No…you truly are…beautiful Pavia…" Lon'qu smiled and put Pavia down while taking the greenery out of her hair. She blushed and stared at Lon'qu. Once again, she poked him in the ribs and giggled slightly.

"…Tag. You're it… again…" Pavia smiled shyly and ran off, presumably to the mess tent. Lon'qu sighed out heavily and followed her.

*In the mess tent*

Pavia sat down in between Lissa and Cordelia. Lissa giggled and elbowed Pavia. "So...! How's it going on with 'you know who'?" Lissa purposely said loudly. Cordelia turned her head to Pavia and tilted her head in a questioning manner.

"Hmm? Have you found a special someone Pavia?" Cordelia asked. Pavia blushed heavily and turned her head away.

"I…I have no idea what you're talking about…" Lissa scoffed and then giggled.

"Aw come on Pavia! Tell Cordelia!"

"N-No!" Pavia glared at Lissa and sighed out. "I… I don't want anyone to know…" Pavia whispered in Lissa's ear.

"Why?"

"Because…people will know that I have a weakness…" Pavia sighed. She didn't enjoy people knowing that she had a soft spot. When she had first joined the Shepherds, she had been cold to most, but she was a little more… open to few. Lon'qu was part of the few. She didn't know why, but when she had first seen Lon'qu, she felt this overwhelming desire to make herself stronger and more worthy. What to be more worthy of, she didn't know. But now, she did now. She wanted to make herself worthy enough to be Lon'qu's wife. But when she heard about his… disorder… it went all downhill.

"Hmm…" Lissa sighed out heavily, right before elbowing Pavia again. "Well, I doubt people are gonna use it against you!" Pavia just rolled her eyes and ate her eggs and what she thought was chicken. Pavia hated chicken.

*After Breakfast*

Pavia was still undoubtedly hungry after breakfast due to the fact most of it consisted of chicken. She just simply gave her leftovers to a more than happy green cavalier. Sighing, she went into her tent in hopes of finding something to snack on. Shuffling through miscellaneous material, she found a box of some cookies shaped like sticks and proceeded to eat the treat.

She was on her last cookie when Lon'qu crawled in her tent. Pavia turned her gaze to him and smiled. Lon'qu looked at Pavia with a questioning look and shook his head, "Pavia...I thought your brother didn't approve of eating treats in the morning..."

Pavia widened her eyes, "Uh...I...uh...D-Don't tell! Please!"

Lon'qu chuckled and nodded his head. "Hmph...On one condition..." Lon'qu took the end of the treat in his mouth and ate the treat until Pavia and Lon'qu's lips met. Pavia let out a muffled gasp and blushed. Lon'qu keep his lips on hers for a moment and retreated.

"Uh..." Pavia was to dumbstruck to say anything. Lon'qu just smirked and crawled out the tent. Pavia just stared at the entrance, blushing heavily while she did. Pavia shook her head and took out a book and read it.

*A few hours later*

Lon'qu awaited around the edges of the camp, waiting Pavia. She had promised to go to a meadow with him and she was late. Naturally, Lon'qu worried about her and walked over to her tent. When he lifted the flap, he was greeted with Pavia sleeping with a book half open in her hand. Lon'qu smiled slightly and kneeled down beside Pavia. He brushed a lock of her hair out of her face. Smirking, he picked her up and got out of her tent, making sure no one noticed and brought her to the meadow.

"Mmn...Hm? What...? Where...?" Pavia sat up and shook her head. She had woken up on a log and was now turning her head for evidence.

"...? Oh...You've woken up Pavia..." Lon'qu walked over to Pavia and brushed her face with his hand. Pavia sloppily moved his hand away from her face and yawned.

"How did I get here...? All I remember is falling asleep in my tent..."

"I carried you here." That woke Pavia up. She immediately blushed and snapped her head away. "Well...It was your fault for promising and not showing up..."

"W-Well you didn't have to carry me!" Pavia snapped. Lon'qu stared at her menacingly. "I...uh... I mean... why did you want me to come here with you?"

Lon'qu closed his eyes. "I wanted you to come here to ask you something. It seems that everyone has-" Lon'qu stopped in the middle of his sentence. Pavia had left and ran to a tree that seemed to have a beautiful flower growing on it.

"I...can't...reach!" Pavia jumped up and down, attempting to reach the floral display. Lon'qu sighed out and went over to Pavia. Pavia squeaked out in surprise as she was suddenly elevated up into the air, high enough to reach the flower.

"Ah! I have it! Now...Oh! Woah!" Pavia and Lon'qu collapsed at the same time, but Lon'qu managed to catch Pavia by the middle of her back and brought her closer to him. His left hand was on her back and the right was intertwined with her left hand, the one that had the flower in it.  
Pavia's right hand was on the back of Lon'qu's head and it looked as if they had just stopped dancing. "I...uh...sorry...?" Pavia blushed and smiled oddly. "N-Now what was it you wanted to tell me...?"

Lon'qu sighed. "Everyone seems to have found out the we..." He looked at her ring finger.

Pavia blinked a few times before she got what he meant. "...Oh! Oh...so everyone knows...is that...bad?" Lon'qu shook his head no and trailed his hand down Pavia's face. Pavia sighed out heavily in her frustration and immediately cursed Lissa in her mind.

*Meanwhile at camp*

"Eh? Where'd Pavia go?" Vaike scratched his head. Lissa giggled slightly and tapped her fingers together in a scheming sort of way.

"Oh...I know where they are..." Lissa thought back to when she saw Lon'qu carry Pavia out of her tent. He thought no one was looking. Boy was he wrong. "...But I think Pavia wouldn't be happy if I told you..."

"Aww Come on! You can tell old Vaike!"

"Naw."

"What?! Why?!"

*A few hours later in the meadow*

Lon'qu saw some drowsiness on Pavia's face and picked her up and carried her to a tree stump. Pavia yawned as she slumped in Lon'qu's arms as she fell asleep again. The meadow was so beautiful, they decided to stay through the afternoon as well. Lon'qu smiled as he stroked Pavia's hair and watched her chest rise and lower as she breathed even breaths. Lon'qu suddenly remembered what Lissa had said to him before and groaned. "Pavia should have known...secrets cannot be kept."

Author's Notes:

I'm quite a bit sleepy after this chapter too XD

I hope this chapter is up to my usual standards. I decided to add in a bit more character interaction. I'll try to add more next chapter. Also, sorry for those who wanted more Felicity. And yes Pavia was eating pocky. Maybe...someone can request what they want in the next chapter? Just say so in the reviews. Speaking of which, reviews are greatly appreciated/needed.


	7. Chapter 7

Writer's block strikes again! Writer..falling...bzzt. Sorry for the hiatus...Well, the plot I've thought up for this one isn't that exciting. Just basically a few days immediately after Grima and Robin's demise. Meh, I'll think up something better later. For now, enjoy this somewhat sad, but cute tidbit.

(Fire Emblem doesn't belong to me. Ha! I remembered this time!)

Title: Never Apart Again

Pavia yawned and sniffed heavily as she struggled to keep on with everyone. She couldn't understand why everyone was fine when it was so late at night, and Robin was gone. She heard some saying that he had ought to be alive, but she thought otherwise, no matter how hard she tried to fool herself. It was never ending torture. She was forced to march on with everyone, on foot for that matter, with a desperate need of sleep, water, and perhaps extra pieces of gauze.

*While fighting Grima*

Her eyes wandered aimlessly as she attempted to find someone and scream for help. A Grimleal she had thought was burned up to a crisp was still on their feet and yearning for revenge. They didn't even let out a war cry. They just ran up to her, silent as a shadow, and literally ripped the right sleeve of her robe off and made a clean slice from her shoulder and all the way down to her wrist. Her aggressor just left her lying there and bleeding buckets. It was not until she heard Cherche yell out and saw a vague shape of what she thought was Minerva, Cherche, and two others.

One she found out was a healer as she started to feel little to no pain in her arm, and the other was still unidentified, as they had appeared to go after the assassin. As her vision started to clear up, she saw Cherche and Libra towering over her. The both of them just nodded and got back on Minerva and rejoined the battle. Pavia propped herself up with her left arm and groaned. As she attempted to stand up, she found herself face to face with another Grimleal, this time, a valkyrie.

The mounted warrior grimaced and stuck her hand out and shot a gust of air at her as Pavia raised her tome in a helpless attempt to protect herself. It was not until she was shoved out of the way and a deep voiced "Be careful!" came to her ears. Another sound came to her ears, but it was the sound of a woman in pain. She peaked above her tome and saw Lon'qu, clad in a blue robe kneeling in front of her. "Pavia...are you alright?" He said as he cupped her chin with both of his hands.

"I...I think I'm fine...for now I hope..." she muttered as she leaned on his shoulder for support. Pavia's legs shook as she struggled to support herself and fought through the pain. "I'll be fine... I can push on..."

Lon'qu gave a worried look at Pavia as he reassuringly said, "You're not alone."

*Back to the march*

Pavia's eyes drooped as the memory flew into her head. The wound was terrible and had to be bound up, even though it was healed. Pavia's vision started to blur again and the last thing she felt was a muscular arm wrap around her as she fainted.

* Back in the castle in Ylisstol*

Pavia found herself on a soft bed in a dimly lit room. She immediately assumed that someone had carried her the rest of the way back. Talking was heard outside her door and her curiosity grew as she crawled out of the bed and to the door.

"You do realize I'm not letting her go with you right?"

"I realize that. But wouldn't you want your sister to be happy?"

"...I...I'm still not letting her...!" Following the sentence was footsteps and then another yell, "I'm not letting her go to Regna Ferox with you!" Pavia gasped silently at the realization. Lon'qu and her brother were arguing. It appears that she would not be able to get the privilege of going to Regna Ferox with her husband. Tears started to form and she attempted to get back on the bed. Pavia started to cry silently. Her brother protected her fiercely and as opposed to Pavia, detested cold weather, thus disliking Ferox.

Pavia attempted to muffle her sobs and heard the door open. She forced her body to stop shaking and shoved her head deeper in a pillow. A hand rubbed up and down her back as she heard a voice. "Pavia...you don't have to pretend. I know you heard everything." Pavia shot up and shoved her head into Lon'qu's chest and sobbed heavily. Lon'qu attempted to comfort her. "Pavia... I have to go back to Ferox in a week for... important reasons... I asked your brother if you would be allowed to come with me, but..."

"W-Why won't he let me make my own decisions... I-I'm a grown woman..." Pavia sniffed, still somewhat half asleep. "D-Does this mean...we won't be able to see each other ever again...?"

"Perhaps not 'ever again'...but for quite a long time, we won't see each other."

"B-but I want to be with you! C-can you try to convince him again?" Pavia sobbed silently. She looked up at Lon'qu's face with difficulty due to the darkness and only being illuminated by a half burned out candle. She could still see the disappointment and sadness on his face when he was presented with the news.

"You know he won't listen to me...maybe you can convince him..." Lon'qu placed his hand on Pavia's cheek and sighed. "There is still a small chance of him letting you go... but at least more of a chance then when I try to convince him."

"W-well...okay...I'll try... but later...I...want...too..." Pavia slumped in Lon'qu's arms before she even finished her sentence. Lon'qu chuckled softly.

"It's alright Pavia. Rest now. You will need that energy to heal your arm and stay up for the celebration tomorrow... Maybe I should rest too..." Lon'qu muttered before he laid Pavia back down on the bed and laid down beside her and fell fast asleep immediately.

*The next morning*

Pavia washed her face and sighed out heavily. Celebrations were to be held in the evening, but she felt no reason to celebrate. After the trauma of Robin gone, and now being restricted from getting to be with her husband, Pavia had been more depressed than ever. She went to the training grounds at the back of the castle and sighed out heavily. "I don't even know anymore... why..."

"Why what?" Pavia turned around and saw Lon'qu, ready with a sword for practicing.

"I don't know why...why do I have to live with these conditions..." Pavia gripped the fabric on Lon'qu's chest as tears started to form in her eyes. "Losing a good friend is one thing...but not being able to be with someone you love? I don't know why...he would do this to me...he knows. He knows how much I love you..." Pavia's tears fell as she said these words.

Lon'qu sighed deeply "... Have you even talked to him yet?"

"...He isn't even awake..." Pavia giggled slightly. The laugh slowly turned into a sigh as she remembered that this may be the last time that she could be with him like this. "Maybe... maybe he is though... I'll go try right now." She murmured whilst running back into the castle and attempting to find her brother's room.

*After finding Cyrus's room*

"No."

"W-What?! But he's my-"

"I don't care if he's your husband! You're not going to Regna Ferox with him!" Cyrus shouted at his sister.

"...But...you love me...right?"

"Yes, that's why I'm-"

"And it would make you sad if I left?"

"Of course it would! I-"

"Then imagine how Lon'qu would feel if I can't be with him for years on end."

"...It's...It's still not the same! I'm not changing my mind!" Cyrus stomped out of his room, leaving a confused and still depressed Pavia. Disappointed, she trudged out of the room and prepared for the celebration this evening .

*Evening, during the beginning of the celebration*

Pavia blushed as she covered her arms. She felt so exposed in the dress she wore. It was a sparkling purple gown and was held up by a silver strip of fabric around her neck. She stood in the middle of the ball room and her eyes trailed about.

Cherche was appearing to have a nice chat with Libra. Cyrus was trying to talk to Cordelia without acting awkward. Ricken was at the concessions table with Nowi. And Lon'qu was... standing in the upper right corner of the ever going room. She awkwardly walked through the crowd and met up with Lon'qu, who appeared to wear an uncomfortable looking suit.

"Um... Aren't you going to..."

"Too many women" He interrupted. That was when he noticed Pavia in her gown. "Uh...Urk... Pavia... y-you..."

"...I know..." Pavia blushed and covered her arms as she looked at Lon'qu's attire more closely. It was a simple black tuxedo with a dark navy button up shirt. He also appeared to have a pin on his shirt that he also wore when he was in his combat outfit. "Um... well if you're not up to dancing... then... why don't we get a bite to eat?" Lon'qu simply nodded and followed Pavia as she found her way to the banquet room.

Pavia inhaled deeply and the aroma of the richly prepared foods filled her nose. The tables were filled many different types of food including boar, venison, pork, beef, chicken, fruits, vegetables, pies cakes, and more. It was no surprise that she had found Stahl there with Maribelle scolding him on good manners. Frederick was talking with Lissa. Chrom and Sumia were taking care of Lucina. Vaike was eating while Miriel was apparently studying the nutritional value of the food.

Lon'qu took Pavia's hand and led her to a table and sat her down. Pavia looked at Lon'qu and looked at the table. "Erm... There's so many..." Pavia glanced at Lon'qu and tilted her head to the side. " What...What do you do think I should eat first...?"

"..." Lon'qu stayed silent and just continued to stare at Pavia.

"Er...Lon'qu? W-what are you looking at me for?!"

"S-Sorry Pavia. I...I just... haven't seen you dressed like that before..."

"Well... I'm not gonna ever wear a dress again after this!"

"What about...when we actually get married?" Pavia snapped her head up. She forgot that they technically weren't husband and wife yet, as they did not have their wedding ceremony yet. Pavia groaned.

"B-But...I don't want to wear another dress!" Pavia stuck her lower lip out and made wide, adorable eyes at Lon'qu. However, Lon'qu just shook his head and sighed.

"Then I suppose I would need this back..." Lon'qu reached for the ring on her hand, but Pavia snapped it away in time and stood up.

"Nuh uh! You gonna have to catch me first!" Pavia dashed out of the room as Lon'qu gave a playful chase, ignoring how uncomfortable the suit was now. They ran all around the castle until they reached the royal gardens in which Pavia had the audacity to rest for a while and Lon'qu caught her and picked her up bridal style. "No! You can't have it!" She stuck her tongue out at him and squirmed. Lon'qu kept a tight grip on her and grinned slightly

"Heh...Don't worry. I wasn't planning on taking it from you." Pavia giggled slightly and wrapped her arms around Lon'qu's neck.

"I knew that! I was just playing along!" Lon'qu placed Pavia down back on her feet. Immediately, Pavia ran to a patch of flowers and carefully picked one. She ran back to Lon'qu and showed him the piece of flora. It appeared to be an orange lily. Lon'qu smiled, took the flower, and gently placed it in Pavia's hair. She adjusted the flower and smiled brightly. Pavia's mouth suddenly dropped into a frown, thus worrying Lon'qu.

"Er... Pavia? Are you alright?"

"I just remembered that you have to leave in less than a week..."

"...Ah..."

"Well... If that's gonna be the case...then... let's make the most out of your last few days! ...I make it sound like your dying." Pavia giggled nervously and ran back into the ball room. Lon'qu put on a forced smile and followed her. Unbeknownst to them, Cyrus was carefully watching the both of them from afar.

"..."

*Five days after the ball*

"So...You have to leave tomorrow morning..."

"Yes...Yes I do..." Lon'qu pulled Pavia into a tight embrace. "I shall miss you..."

"M-Me too..." Pavia sniffed, holding back tears.

"Pavia! I need to talk to you." Cyrus exclaimed.

"Ah! Just a minute! Excuse me Lon'qu." Pavia dashed to her brother's direction with Lon'qu looking on.

*A few minutes later, in Lon'qu's room*

"You... You really mean it?!"

"Well I'm not exactly the lying sort so..."

"Oh, Thank you thank you thank you!" Pavia hugged her brother tightly and ran off. Cyrus look at her, a feeling of sadness developing in his heart. Making her way to Lon'qu, who appeared to be daydreaming, Pavia shouted "Lon'qu! Hey! Guess what!" Snapping out of his daydream, he looked towards Pavia as she jumped in his arms, resulting in him spinning her around. "Wee! Well... that aside, guess what Lon'qu!"

"What?"

"Humph! I said guess!"

"...You...successfully told your brother that... I won't harm you in any way what so ever?"

"Tee hee... No silly! It's quite the opposite! Cyrus said I could go with you! I'm going to Regna Ferox with you!"

"T-Truly Pavia?"

"Yes! Yes! Truly Lon'qu! Truly!" Pavia was starting to tear up, but from excess happiness, not sadness. "I'm gonna go get ready!" She jumped out of Lon'qu's arms and ran to her room, but not before someone stopped her.

"'Ya ain't gonna need to do that Pavia. I got everything done for you." Cyrus sighed out. "All you need to do is tell everyone good-bye."

"Thank you Cyrus! And... I will, I'll do that now..." Pavia walked away with an aura of slight depression around her. Cyrus simply stared at his sister and sighed, wondering if he had made the best choice for her.

*The next day*

"Have you gotten everything Pavia?" A Feroxi soldier stood in front of her. She nodded wordlessly and turned around. At the castle gates, stood Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, Cyrus, Cordelia, and Sumia. She lifted one finger as if to say 'one minute' to the soldier and ran back to the castle gates. Instinctively, she threw her arms around Cyrus.

"I'm going to miss all of you..."

"We know Pavia, but you should hurry on before they leave without you." Frederick pointed to the small group of people; it consisted of Basilio, Flavia, Lon'qu, and two Feroxi soldiers.

"I know. Well... bye...everyone." Even though these words left her mouth, she only clung tighter to Cyrus.

"Hey, hurry up and go with them before I change my mind."

"R-right. Bye..." Pavia said sorrowfully and ran to Lon'qu's side. As the group started to make their way, Pavia stole one glance back at Cyrus. He was tearing up.

*A few days later, at night*

Everyone but Lon'qu was sleeping. Pavia was curled up into a little ball in her tent, hinting that she was slightly cold, hinting that they were near Ferox. Lon'qu stared at the flickering fire and sighed. He sluggishly rubbed his eyes, exhaustion taking over him. He crawled into Pavia and his tent and stared at her. She shivered nonstop and her breathing was slightly ragged. He felt barely a chill, so he draped a thin blanket over her, the only blanket they had. Whilst putting the blanket over her, his hand accidentally trailed across her forehead. Lon'qu felt a blistering heat.

Lon'qu raised an eyebrow and cupped her face to get a better look at her. The heat that he felt was astonishing and her cheeks were flushed red and was pale. Worried, Lon'qu took a cloth, drenched it in water, and draped it over her face. He glanced at her for a second before going to sleep himself.

*Next morning*

Everyone had woken up, Pavia included, and pushed on. Pavia nibbled on a herb that was supposed to help with her supposed fever. "Hey girly! You doing fine back there?" A different Feroxi soldier shouted to her and Pavia shook her head no.

"Well hang in there! We're pretty close to Ferox! In fact, we should be there in a few minutes!" Pavia nodded. She and Lon'qu stood in the back and Pavia did not enjoy it. Her illness was making her disoriented and she constantly stumbled over everyone's footprints. Her head snapped up suddenly, as if she got an idea.

"Um...Hey...Lon'qu?" Pavia whispered in a hoarse voice.

"...Hn?"

"Can...Can you...Can you carry me?" Pavia whispered in an extremely low voice. Lon'qu's face became immensely red.

"N-No! I...Why would...why?!" Lon'qu scowled.

"I...I think...I might fall any moment now...Lon'qu...please?" Lon'qu squeezed his eyes shut and blushed even more, if possible.

"F-Fine!" Pavia's face lit up and she trotted over to him and surprised Lon'qu by jumping on his back instead. Lon'qu felt the heat of her fever and cringed slightly for two reasons. One was the simple that that Pavia was a woman and the second was her fever had gotten worse. A lot worse. Pavia's gripped slightly loosened. Worried, Lon'qu turned his head to Pavia and saw that she had become unconscious. Lon'qu frowned slightly and hoped that Pavia would be okay.

*At a healer in castle Ferox*

"I believe she will soon be fine with a few days of bed rest." The healer looked at Pavia and then at Lon'qu. Shaking his head, he added "But she might be quite weary when a she first wakes up."

"Right. Thanks." Lon'qu commented coldly as the healer walked out of their new room. He took a wet cloth and placed it on her forehead. After that, he just sat there, looking after her. He traced his fingers down her cheek, which had lowered a tiniest bit in temperature, thankfully. Lon'qu had never felt so helpless. He might be overreacting, but Pavia could be dying and he can't do anything about it. Suddenly, it hit him.

Was it the wound that she had received a week ago the cause of her fever? Maybe the wound got infected and...Lon'qu ran to the healer.

*An hour later*

"..." The healer just stared at the small drop of blood in surprise. "...By all gods, you were right. Her wound was infected. I'll get some special salve for it." The healer rushed out of their room this time and groaning was heard.

"Nng...Lon'qu...? What...What happened...? What... What day is it?" Pavia blinked as her gaze trailed aimlessly around the room until it landed on Lon'qu.

Turning his head and choking back a chuckle, he replied, "It is still the same day Pavia. You were just asleep for a while." Lon'qu sat next to Pavia and took the cloth off her head to feel her temperature, which had lowered considerably.

"Aww... I feel like I just feel off a cliff and got knocked out for a century...Soo... what happen?"

"We thought that you just had a normal fever, but it was actually a dangerous infection."

"E-Eh?! What?!"

"Don't worry Pavia, you'll be alright now." Lon'qu cupped her cheek and smiled, "After all, I did promise that we would never be apart again."

Author's Notes:

...So...yeah...Reviews?


End file.
